Lost to the Sea
by Taimat
Summary: When Jack is marooned on that island, he finds that someone is already living there. He steals her away on The Dauntless, but why was she there in the first place? And what is she so afraid of? I don't think anyone's done this before. Trust me.
1. In which she is lost to the sea

A/N: This is my first POTC fic. I've been reading fanfiction forever, but I haven't actually written in years. This is not a Mary Sue, I would hope, nor is it written in second person. ^_^ Sorry. I just like writing with a name in mind besides .  
  
Rating: PG-13. Yes, there's nothing in this chapter that's above PG, maybe even G. No, I take that back. There's a mention of rum. Are you allowed to have alcoholic beverages in a G rating? Oh, well. Off topic. Anyway, it's PG-13 because of anything that might happen later on. Though, I have only a foggy idea of what that may be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, POTC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Will, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own my original character.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The sea was beautiful from up here.  
  
She looked out from her place at the tallest platform on the ship and noticed a small dab of green on the horizon. Her merry laugh was cut short by an explosion below her, and she turned just in time to see another ship. This one was dark, and it frightened her. Not a moment later, the mast cracked and she went plummeting. She heard a cry, unsure if it was her own or another's, and then all faded away as she hit a wooden beam and was lost to the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The sea was beautiful from up here.  
  
Jack settled easily into the tall palm, clutching an open bottle of rum to his chest, and sighed. It was beautiful, but that didn't change the fact that he was still stuck on this tiny island in the middle of the ocean, left to die. Thinking to himself, Jack shook his head. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He would get off this island before he lost what was left of his sanity. Jack shifted uneasily. He didn't like being anywhere alone. But he also didn't like being seemingly alone, yet feeling strangely. . .not alone.  
  
Jack shook his head again. Loosin' m' mind, he slurred softly.  
  
No sooner had he done his than he heard a small rustle below him. He looked down, careful not to make any noise. After a few moments, a young woman crawled out from the soft bushes, scanning the area before her. She did not seem to notice him at first, but then she looked up. Her eyes, a stunning violet, widened in fear and surprise when they landed on him. Jack moved to climb down, but before he could reach the ground below, she had sprinted off towards the beach. She leapt deftly into the water just ahead of him and he could not see her anymore. He had lost her to the sea.  
  
Jack returned to his tree and sat, keeping a careful eye on the waters. He knew that he was not going mad, but how had another come to reside here? And how had he not noticed until now? The island was not big by any stretch of the imagination. He had been here two days, and the only indication of another being on this island had been his odd feeling.  
  
So deep in thought was he that it wasn't until it had almost run aground that he noticed the ship. Jack remained in his tree, waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A day later, Jack looked back at the island from the rumrunners' ship. It was shrinking slowly away, but Jack noticed a human form standing between the trees. She had returned. Later, Jack would swear that she had waved to him, but he blinked, and she slipped away once again.  
  
Jack did not think of her again for a long time.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Just the beginning, so far. I would have liked for this chapter to have been longer, but I'm at a crossroads. Therefore, I'll take a poll. Starting. . .now: Should I reintroduce my character during the POTC plotline or after? I could, technically, do both, but I can't decide. So unless I'm hit with brilliant inspiration, it's up to you.  
  
*sigh* I swear, the hardest part of fanfiction is the author's notes. Stories are fine. I can make anyone like me. ^_^ Heck, I can make them do whatever I want. ^_~ But real people are a different matter entirely. So c'mon, everybody. Help me enjoy author's notes! Read and review! Think of it as your good deed for the day.


	2. In which she is stolen away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own my original character.  
  
To Novalea and Ainariel-Helyanwe: Here's the next chapter! And I must say, I think it's quite a bit longer than the last. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!  
  
To Ashley: Thank you very much for your input! Almost all of the last chapter took place when you suggested, so in essence, maybe this whole story started just where you wanted it to! ^_^ I couldn't start this chapter from the same place, so it picks up when Jack and Elizabeth are marooned together. That's as close as I could get to 10 years prior. And I did have fun. ^_~  
  
Btw, just to inform everyone now, I won't be writing in for Jack. Or for any other pirate for that matter. I know most authors do, but I write much better in correct English. ^_^ Sorry. If it really bothers you, just imagine he's talking with his usual accent.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack suppressed a groan. Drunk. Very drunk. Dark. Dark is good. He would have slept on had he not sensed something. Something near him. He opened his eyes cautiously, and in the dying light of the fire he saw a young woman above him. She was most certainly not Elizabeth, for this girl had the most unusual eyes Jack had seen in a long while. They were purple. Sooner than he would have wanted, Jack's vision faded, but one thought that had for so long remained idle, resurfaced.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Jack next awoke, it was to the scent of smoke. Staggering to his feet, he cried out in horror: No! You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!  
  
Elizabeth didn't look at him. Yes, the rum is gone.  
  
Why is the rum gone?  
  
She turned and answered ferociously. One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?  
  
Jack blinked. But why is the rum gone?  
  
Elizabeth sighed and sat on the sand in exasperation. Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, and you will see white sails on that horizon.  
  
Jack fumed. He grappled with his pistol for a moment before deciding that shooting Elizabeth wasn't worth his one bullet. Instead, he sprinted off towards the other end of the island. Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack, he mimicked under his breath before shouting, Well it bloody is now! He then spotted a ship not far away. There'll be no living with her after this, he admitted to himself.  
  
Jack blinked twice. There was something else in the water. No, several somethings. Then one shot into the air, diving back down into the water like a needle through cloth. Jack smiled. They were dolphins. Jack stood and watched them come from his place on the beach. But then something happened that he did not expect.  
  
There was a soft swell in the water, and then it surged upward as someone emerged from the spray. She was quite possibly the most beautiful creature Jack had ever seen. Her hair hung nearly to her hips, and it shone with a deep red hue in the morning light. Then Jack realized that she wore not a stitch. She noticed him then, and her lean body froze in its leaps through the waves. But this time, Jack was faster than she.  
  
Jack sprinted toward her, and when he had nearly reached her, he noticed that her eyes were purple. He stopped not two feet from her, having halted when he realized that she did not move. However, her body remained tensed, ready to run should the need arise.  
  
She tilted her head slightly, eyes vanishing for a moment in a long blink. Who are you? Her voice was soft, as though it had not been used for some time and she was unsure of how it sounded.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, he replied, and as he opened his mouth to say more, she leapt backwards into the sea again.  
  
Jack cursed under his breath and made to follow, but she resurfaced not far from where he stood, her shoulders just above the water. Why are you here?  
  
I was marooned.  
  
What do you want?  
  
Jack thought for a moment. What did he want? Did he even know? He glanced toward the large ship that was now unloading a nearly full rowboat. Come with me.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably. I don't even know you. Her eyes narrowed, judging him in her mind.  
  
Would you rather stay here alone?  
  
Before the girl could answer, Elizabeth came running towards them, calling Jack's name. Commodore Norrington was not far behind. Hurry, Jack! she called. she trailed off, her eyes upon the figure in the water. The Commodore looked over Elizabeth's shoulder at the girl who was now becoming very fearful of the spate of strangers. What on earth. . .? He glared at Jack, who shook his head.  
  
Don't get any ideas, mate. I found her here not too long ago.  
  
If that is the case, I suppose we shall have to take her with us as well. The Commodore took a few steps forward, and the girl began to sink below the water.  
  
Don't scare her, Jack hissed, then in a gentler tone directed toward the sea, C'mon, luv. We won't hurt you.  
  
The young woman rose a little, the water still covering anything best kept hidden. She began moving slowly toward Jack, and let out a surprised screech when she was suddenly hauled out of the water by Norrington. Jack turned his head when her cry was echoed among the waves. He looked back to the flustered Commodore who was trying to pull the girl out of the water. And she was giving him quite a run. Her body was muscled and smooth, and its power was readily apparent. Jack stood spellbound as the two struggled. She screeched again, and the echoes came closer. Coming to a realization, Jack backed away.  
  
Out of the water!  
  
The dolphins were coming. They called out, and the girl answered, still twisting in Norrington's grip. One swam not far from where the humans stood, trying to get as close as possible without beaching itself. It was then that the young woman broke free, but Jack rushed forward, catching her and knocking her on the back of her head with his hand. She collapsed, unconscious. The dolphins screamed from the sea as she fell. Jack caught her in his arms, bearing her weight easily. He turned toward the beach and began trudging up out of the water.  
  
Let's go, he suggested softly, ignoring the sorrowful cries of the dolphins. Elizabeth and Norrington followed, somewhat shaken. In a strange sort of parade, the four left the dolphins behind as they headed to the ship.  
  
They set sail among waves and dolphins, but eventually, the broken-hearted creatures fell away, their cries lost to the sea.  
  


* * *

  
  
And thus ends chapter two. I hope it was good. Please review and tell me what you think! I need to feel accomplished. I took two SAT IIs today. Yay. Think of it as your good deed for the day. ^_^


	3. In which there are explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon.  
  
To Jackanory: I hurried! I really did! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
To Dawnie-7: Really? I've never seen that movie. I hope you like this chapter. No dolphins, but. . .  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Yes she can. ^_^ Even more is explained in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! And whaddya know. My A/N isn't that long! Probably because it's so late. *sigh* And I'm sleepy. . . Anyways, here's chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~  
When she regained consciousness, she did not open her eyes at first. As she lay in the dark, she recognized the sound of the waves, but nothing else. And there was _something_ near her. Her eyes flew open when it moved, and she made to escape wherever this place was.  
  
Easy, luv, came a voice from the something near her. She froze as her eyes began to adjust. She saw a form move to grab a nearby candle, and she gasped. It was the same man she had seen not long ago. The fire glinted off of the trinkets in his hair and burned in his eyes.  
  
He walked towards her, and sat in a chair by her bed. Ye were out for a while.  
  
She glared. That was not my fault.  
  
Didn't think I hit ye that hard. He reached out to touch the back of her neck where he had struck her, but she pulled out of reach.  
  
Don't touch me, she growled.  
  
As ye wish. He lowered his hand. But seein' how we'll be in each other's company for some time, will ye at least tell me yer name?  
  
She paused for a moment, thinking. she said at last.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, if ye remember. Jack put his hand out towards her, but Epsilon did not take it. He frowned. I won't hurt ye, Jack said softly, but still she did not move. Alright, alright, he murmured as he dropped his hand. How'd ye come t' be on that island?  
  
Epsilon looked at him then. Really looked at him. Jack was startled at first by her intense stare, but soon returned it as he waited calmly. Deciding that he was safe to tell, Epsilon thought for a moment, wondering where to begin.  
  
Years ago, I was sailing with my family, I think, not far from that island. She paused. So long ago. . . We were attacked by another ship, and I fell overboard. The next thing I remember is being pushed to shore by the dolphins. There was no sign of either ship, and I crawled upon the island to find myself alone. Except for the dolphins, that is. I spent much of my time in the water with them, and they became my family.  
  
But how did ye survive for so long?  
  
I lived with the dolphins. They caught fish for me until I was strong enough to catch my own, and I ate the plants that grow on that island. The dolphins took good care of me.  
  
Tis hard to believe, luv. Raised by dolphins. How is it ye speak so well?  
  
Not long after I arrived on the island, rumrunners landed. I hid from them, but one found me all the same. His name was Art. The first time I met him, he gave me clothes more suitable for my new life, and those I wore whenever the rumrunners were on the island. They visited the island several times a year, and every time he would bring me books. I enjoy reading, and it was from these books that I learned to speak well.  
  
How long were ye there?  
  
I'm not exactly sure. I was there for a few years before you showed up the first time, and I was there until you dragged me off.  
  
Sorry, luv. Commodore's orders. Jack winked. Not that I be takin' orders from im, but I couldn't leave ye there alone.  
  
I was happy there!  
  
Maybe ye'll be happier here. And if not, ye can leave once the Commodore lets ye go. But for now, I think ye're stuck with us.  
  
They sat in silence then, which remained unbroken until Jack came up with another question. So, ye can talk with them, then? The dolphins?  
  
For the most part, yes.  
  
Jack nodded, mulling over all the new information, and might have asked something else had Elizabeth not entered at that moment. Oh, you're up! Good. Dinner has long since passed, but would you like something to eat?  
  
Jack grinned. Aye, I would.  
  
I wasn't talking to you, Elizabeth sighed, but I guess you can have something too. She then strode out of the room and turned, waiting. Are you coming?  
  
Jack stood and beckoned to Epsilon. C'mon, luv. Come get somethin' in yer stomach.  
  
Epsilon stood slowly. She then noticed she was wearing the same thing Elizabeth was; a man's outfit instead of a dress. She felt the steady rocking of the boat beneath her, and was somewhat comforted. The sea was near. As she followed Jack and Elizabeth out of the room, she noticed another familiar thing. The stars. They were still there, shining brightly.  
  
Only a few men were still up. It must be very late indeed,' Epsilon noted. Those on deck watched the trio with mild interest, but Epsilon did not like having so many pairs of eyes on her. She squirmed slightly, and was very relieved when she entered another room. It was lit softly, and the remainders of what must have been dinner lay waiting for them.  
  
Epsilon sat next to Elizabeth and stared at all the food before her. She could not remember what all of it was called. She took a slice of something and bit into it, closing her eyes as she did so. Pork. The word entered her head as soon as she tasted the meat. It was cooked pork. She hadn't eaten anything cooked in a long while. The new, yet somehow familiar taste made her mouth water, and she commenced to devour as much as she could get her hands on.  
  
All this Jack watched with interest. He watched the surprised and delighted look that appeared on her face when she took her first bite. He watched her begin trying everything as though she hadn't eaten in days. He watched her until she had eaten her fill. Then she looked up at him from across the table. Something close to fear flashed through her eyes before she glanced down again.  
  
She's so. . .different,' Jack noted, somewhat unsettled by her reaction to his gaze. So unusual.'  
  
While Jack was busy pondering, Epsilon turned to quietly ask Elizabeth a question.  
  
If it as Jack says, and I am staying here, where shall I sleep?  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment. I wouldn't want you to have to sleep with the men, and I'm sleeping in the same room as my father. . . she trailed off, feeling she had run out of options.  
  
Could I sleep on deck? Epsilon offered. When Elizabeth tried to protest, Epsilon said that it would feel more like what she was used to than sleeping in a room on a bed. She fought against the protests of Elizabeth and Jack for a while, but eventually managed to convince them that sleeping on deck was what she wanted. She then wandered off to another end of the ship where she curled up inside a great coil of rope, and slept.  
~~~~~~~  
  
I was planning on this chapter being longer, but as I said, I'm very, very sleepy. . . Please review! It gets me motivated, you know. The next chapter actually has PotC plot in it, and it may take a while to write, so go on! Click on that little go button! Thank you! (Wow. So many exclamation points.)


	4. In which the plot advances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own my original character.  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. My life has been really hectic for the past week. This chapter is one of those that contains more plot advancement than anything else. Maybe that's why it took me so long to write. It's necessary to the story, but not much fun to write. Oh, well. I've already started working on the next chapter, and it's more fun to write than this one. (Plus, Jack actually has dialogue! ^_^) Hopefully I can update every week. Enjoy!  
  
To Dawnie-7: I'm glad you like the story. I wanted to do something original, and this is what I came up with.  
  
To animefangirl0001: I try to write as well as I can. Everything I post has gone through at least one draft and has been re-read, spell checked, and whatnot. But if you do see something I didn't catch, please let me know. ^_^  
  
To shanaka: Thank you for really liking my story!  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Thank you for all your reviews. I really do appreciate them.  
  
To all my reviewers: I tried to get this out as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Epsilon. Epsilon, wake up!  
  
Epsilon growled softly. She would get up when_ she_ wanted to.  
  
  
  
Epsilon opened her eyes slowly. Elizabeth stood over her, smiling.  
  
Don't you want breakfast? It's nearly ten.  
  
Though she would have preferred to sleep later, Epsilon did not want to disappoint her new acquaintance. Well, friend perhaps. Elizabeth was a sweet person, and time spent with her was time well spent. And for the sake of this sweet person, Epsilon climbed out of her rope coil where she had slept for the past three days. Stretching, she followed Elizabeth across the deck, glancing up to see Jack where he stood with the Commodore, staring at the horizon. Epsilon watched the pirate for a moment. She watched the beads and silver in his hair catch the light and throw it back. She watched his face, noting the subtle sheen of sweat that lay upon the bronzed skin. She watched until Elizabeth took her hand and led her into the dining room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After her breakfast, Epsilon stood at the rail, watching the waves rush past beneath her. She sighed, missing the sea. She had not swum in days. Glancing up, Epsilon saw that Jack and Norrington were still deep in conversation. Having nothing else with which to occupy her time, she watched with a mild interest.  
  
Commodore Norrington. He had not talked to her much, but he talked to Elizabeth a great deal, and Elizabeth talked to Epsilon. The Commodore was fairly handsome, she supposed, letting her mind wander. He was tall and strong and looked to be a paradigm to which all young men should aspire. Or so Epsilon supposed, having not been exposed to society for years. And then her thoughts drifted to the Commodore's companion.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow. He was the other side of the coin. The raffish pirate was _trying_ to get to know her, she gave him that. He frightened her sometimes, during his random displays of levity, but she had become more used to him. Now she felt she almost enjoyed his company. In the presence of Elizabeth. He still frightened her.  
  
Epsilon was startled out of her reverie when everyone on board The Dauntless suddenly rushed into action. It was then that she realized that the subjects of her evaluations no longer stood in her vision, as she was now looking at the sea once more. The young woman lifted her gaze to see what had caused the commotion, and saw a small speck off in the distance. Was that the source of all the excitement?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen, finally. The Dauntless moored close to the island, silently. Rowboats were lowered, gently. The Commodore glided off toward the island, silently.  
  
Epsilon watched through a window with a fuming Elizabeth. They had not been allowed off the ship, and were stuck sitting here.  
  
I can't believe this! I want to help more than _any_ of those men, and I got locked in here! Elizabeth banged on the window in frustration, which promptly opened. She paused mid-pound and stared out. That's it! She rushed about grabbing bed sheets, clothing, anything that was made out of fabric. Come help me tie these together, Elizabeth beckoned.  
  
Epsilon obeyed wordlessly, still confused about everything. No one had thought to tell her what was going on; or if they had, they most certainly hadn't acted upon it.  
  
Tying one end of the cloth rope to a heavy table, Elizabeth then threw the rest out the window. Stay here, Epsilon, she urged before climbing out. And Epsilon did stay. For a time. When she heard Elizabeth's father talking beyond the door, she looked towards the window again. The sea did look very inviting, and she had no desire to be in a locked room with Elizabeth's father. And so she leapt.  
  
The water broke for her, as it had always done. Epsilon opened her eyes and kicked. She was not fond of these clothes. They made her progress slow.  
  
It was as she swam lower that she saw them. Dead. Dead things in the water. Climbing up ropes to the ship. She shuddered in fear. One of them saw her as he climbed, and he reached out to touch her, but caught only her jacket. Terrified, Epsilon struggled out of the garment and swam quickly away. They would not catch her.  
  
When she was satisfied that there was enough distance between her and the dead things, Epsilon ceased her frenzied swimming and made for the surface. Gasping, she looked about for Elizabeth. There was someone rowing alone from another ship that floated near the island. Diving under again, Epsilon headed in that direction. It took her longer to reach the boat than she would have liked because she was weighted down by fabric. When she finally did reach it, Epsilon noticed that it was Elizabeth in the boat. She called Elizabeth's name, who turned immediately.  
  
Epsilon! What are you doing?!  
  
  
  
Elizabeth only grunted and continued on her way. She had somewhere to be, and she was not sure she had enough time to get there. Epsilon swam alongside the boat silently until they had reached the island. She followed Elizabeth into the heart of the island, from which echoed loud clashes and human shouts. There was fighting there. When they entered the cavern, Epsilon spotted Jack briefly before she was pulled behind a stone wall by Elizabeth.  
  
Epsilon, please stay here, Elizabeth implored. She then grabbed the biggest item close to her, which happened to be a large golden beam, and rushed forth into the fray.  
  
Epsilon moved into the shallow water closer to the fighting. From there she could see Jack and someone else duelling, and Elizabeth was wielding her staff amid another group. As everyone wove in and out of the moonbeams scattering the floor, Epsilon's eyes widened and her breath hitched. Dead. They were dead. All dead. Even Jack. Only Elizabeth and her apparent partner, a handsome brown-haired young man, seemed unaffected. Epsilon closed her eyes and sunk lower into the water. Watching Jack change back and forth was making her sick. She started and nearly drowned when something nearby exploded. Then everything happened very fast. Jack threw something to Elizabeth's partner. Jack, Elizabeth, her partner, and the other pirate all froze. Jack's pistol was aimed at the other pirate whose pistol was aimed at Elizabeth who was frozen in the middle of a sprint to reach her partner who stood over a chest of gold with an outstretched hand.  
  
Gunshot.  
  
The other pirate boomed, Ten years ye carry that pistol, and now ye waste yer shot.  
  
He didn't waste it. Elizabeth's partner dropped two coins into the chest, and the unknown pirate ripped open his jacket.  
  
I feel. . .cold. And then he fell. A green apple rolled from his outstretched hand.  
  
Epsilon watched Elizabeth and her partner have a quick but quiet discussion, after which Elizabeth marched off. Jack then came up behind the young man and murmured something Epsilon did not catch. The trio then prepared to leave. Epsilon pressed herself against the stone until they had passed, then followed them silently out of the cave. She followed their boat back to The Dauntless, and she followed them onto it. Jack showed some surprise when she climbed out of the water, but said nothing. Once on the ship, Epsilon remained quiet. She watched the island fade away until it was lost to the sea, and then there was only the rhythm of the waves.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! I helps me get these out faster, I promise. ^_^


	5. In which a new life begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own my original character.  
  
Happy late Chocolate Day! (Also known as Valentine's Day.) I know this chapter's out late. I've spent my weekend at Lowe's, shopping for my stupid physics project. . . I apologize for the amount of PotC plot that's in here, but I just couldn't get around it. But, I think this is the last chapter that has movie plot in it, so I'm hoping the rest will be easier to write. Thanks to Nevoreiel's script at I'm so glad I didn't have to watch the end of PotC in subtitles. (Like I did for the other chapter.)  
  
*sigh* Maybe I need a muse. . . Whaddaya think?  
  
To Dawnie-7: I certainly tried. I'm so glad I did a good job!  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Look! An update! ^_^  
  
To shanaka: Oh, yes. There is much plot. Lots in this chapter, too, but then it's over and I get to do what I wish. Mwa ha ha. ^_~ Yeah, it's a pitiful evil laugh, huh?  
  
To Shadows-Of-Blue: I'm glad you like it!  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for your support and for liking my story. I'll try to make it good. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Days later, Epsilon found herself in yet another new place, but at least it was near the sea. Since that night on the island, Elizabeth had finally told Epsilon what had been happening over the course of the adventure. It really was an interesting story, but Epsilon had not had time to mull it over. She stood next to Elizabeth, and both had been made to wear what Epsilon considered to be the most uncomfortable article of clothing she had ever encountered. They were flanked by the Commodore and Elizabeth's father, and Jack stood before them, waiting with a rope around his neck.  
  
Epsilon stood uneasily as she focused her attention once again on the scene in front of her.  
  
for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling  
  
This is wrong, Elizabeth whispered to her father.  
  
Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all, he responded.  
  
impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.  
  
Epsilon shuddered. She may have feared him, but she didn't want Jack dead. She started when she heard Will speak. She had not even noticed him approach.  
  
Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you.  
  
Will then rushed off into the crowd. At that moment, Elizabeth fell backward. Then the entire world moved at once.  
  
Jack fell through a door in the floor, but landed on Will's sword which had flown from the latter's hand. Epsilon realized that she could not see any longer, as a crowd began to form around the pair. She rushed down towards them, holding the skirts of the awful dress in her hands so as not to trip. She followed as Jack and Will rushed about, leaving a string of unconscious soldiers in their wake. The young woman couldn't see what was going on, but the crowd stopped suddenly. When she had managed to fight through it, Epsilon saw Jack and Will surrounded by an army of bayonets. She saw Norrington speaking to Will in angry tones, and drew closer so that she could hear.  
  
I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you.  
  
Then the Governor spoke up. On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!  
  
And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear. Will stood proudly among the glistening metal points that were just waiting. Waiting for him to make one wrong move. One false step. . .and then. . .  
  
You forget your place, Turner, the Commodore challenged.  
  
It's right here. . .between you and Jack.  
  
Then Elizabeth rushed in between the pirate and Norrington as well, standing as proudly as Will ever could. As is mine.  
  
the Governor cried in fear. Lower your weapons, he commanded of the soldiers. For goodness' sake put them down!  
  
So this is where your heart truly lies, then? Norrington asked, hurt by her actions.  
  
It is.  
  
Jack seemed to shake out of his lethargy. Epsilon wondered why he had not done so sooner. She had not heard him be this quiet before. Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. He strode closer to the Governor than the latter seemed to desire, as he turned his face away in disgust. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually. . .ecumenically. . .grammatically? And then to Norrington, I want ye to know that I was rootin' for ye, mate. Know that. Elizabeth. . .it would never ave worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will. . .nice hat. He began to saunter backwards towards the battlement behind him. Friends! This is the day that ye will always remember as the day that. . .  
  
Epsilon watched Jack tumble over the short stone wall. It was at that moment that she realized she had control over her life's direction. She could stay here with her new friends Elizabeth and Will. She could live a pleasant and elegant life and never have to fear for her existence. It sounded. . .safe. Safe. . .  
  
On the other hand, she could follow Jack. If he would have her. His life seemed far more interesting than the former, but far more dangerous as well. But the sea. . . She would be with the sea. That thought made up her mind quickly. Maybe she could live with a frightening pirate as long as she was on the sea. And maybe. . .maybe Jack was not so horrible after all.  
  
Mind made up, Epsilon ran quickly to Elizabeth to give her a hug and to give her thanks to those standing there. Elizabeth looked confused, and reached out to her, but Epsilon darted away from both her and Will. Rushing to the wall, she dove over much more gracefully than the last person to tumble to the sea.  
  
Epsilon's body hit the water, narrowly missing the rocks, then quickly bobbed to the surface. Hearing the splash, Jack turned, waiting almost expectantly.  
  
Are ye coming, lass?  
  
Epsilon would have responded, but she was busy struggling with the monstrosity called a dress. She clawed at it desperately, trying to free herself from the weight, and eventually she swam free of the yards of fabric. But she still could not breathe, and was therefore unable to dodge Jack's grasp. The pirate ripped off the shell that caged her lungs with one tug.  
  
Come on then, he commanded, turning back to the open sea.  
  
Epsilon, now clad only in one layer, moved more freely. Even with the hindrance of clothing it was no trouble to keep up with Jack, for she was still faster than he.  
  
As the two swam, Jack glanced occasionally at Epsilon, entranced by her movements. She did not swim like he did, but instead kicked both of her legs as one. Jack supposed her behaviour was not that unusual considering her upbringing, but he did note that she stayed underwater for longer than what would seem possible. She behaved like the dolphins themselves, breaching occasionally in order to breathe and diving back in with an ease that Jack had never noticed in another human being.  
  
During the course of his observations, Epsilon kept her focus on the ship that Jack seemed to be heading towards. Even from far away she could see the black sails fluttering slightly in the wind. Just before she and Jack reached what must have been the Black Pearl, Epsilon saw a rope drop into the sea and heard cheers from above. The girl hissed when Jack tightened an arm about her waist, and then she was flying through the air. The pair landed with a hard thud onto the wooden deck, and Epsilon gasped softly when she saw how many men were crowding around her.  
  
She heard Jack's voice boom over her. On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. And so quietly she could barely hear him, Now. . .bring me that horizon. And then Jack began to sing. And really bad eggs. . .drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!  
  
What had she gotten herself into?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, everyone! I appreciate all comments, input, and everything else. I promise, whatever you wanna write in that little box, I'll read. ^_^ It helps me get these chapters out. Thank you!  
  
P.S. - How am I doing on my summary? I know that I keep changing it every so often, but I'm trying to get a really good one. If anyone has any comments or ideas, I'm ready to listen.


	6. In which Ronan appears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon.  
  
To animefangirl0001: Of course it's not the last chapter! How could I end it there? ^_^ Thank you for praising my plot accuracy! I tried really hard to make it true to the actual story.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Hello to you too! I hope I can make this interesting. . . ^_^  
  
To Dead-Girls-Watch: Thank you!  
  
To Cagalli: Look! An update! And a chapter 2! I checked as soon as I got your review and, sure enough, it had been stolen. *glares at pirates* But I think it's back now, unless it got stolen again. . .*glares*  
  
To shanaka: Thank you again! I _had_ to make her go with Jack. How would it be exciting otherwise? ^_^  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Thank you again!  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you for your support and your comments. Reviews are so fun to read. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this one. Now that I'm past the PotC plot, this chapter almost wrote itself! ^_^ Almost.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Epsilon struggled into the waking world when she felt the warm sun on her face. She shifted slightly amongst the rope, sighing softly as her sea-spray-dampened skin came into contact with the sunlight. Rolling slowly from the thick fiber coil, she stood shakily and stretched. It was in the early hours of the morning, and the sun had just peeked above the horizon. Epsilon walked towards a rail of the ship and looked out at the sun on the water. She shuddered slightly from the cold, but even that was fading with the warm light. Her loose pants blew softly in the gentle wind. These she had made by cutting off the bottoms of an old pair of pants that Jack had given her. A wide strip of cloth tied around her chest served as a shirt. Yes, Jack could have given her better, but, quite frankly, she didn't like clothing.  
  
A soft creak told her that Jack had emerged from his room, and she turned slowly. He blinked in the brightening sunlight, and gave her a small wave. Epsilon only nodded in response and turned again to watch the water. Jack was taking them somewhere. Tortuga, if she remembered correctly. Epsilon did not know what to expect. She was travelling with a pirate, after all.  
  
Epsilon sighed. She had been aboard this floating dome of wood for two days, and she still had not been able to swim. She could not swim in the middle of the ocean. Jack would not let her dive off. But maybe. . .  
  
The young woman spent the rest of the morning wandering about, daydreaming. What does one do on a ship? She wished that she had something to read; something to take her mind off of the fear growing there.  
  
Her bright spot in the day came in the late afternoon, when Jack had spotted what Epsilon assumed to be Tortuga. As the ship drew closer, she knew that this was her chance. And so she took in a deep breath and launched herself over the side. She heard a faint yell from above, but then she split the water.  
  
Epsilon surged forward, racing The Pearl, relishing in the feel of the waves against her. She swam quickly, but still managed to fall behind the ship. She followed in its wake, arriving in a small cove.  
  
Whatever Epsilon could have expected, it would not have come close to the grating harshness that was Tortuga. Perhaps Jack liked this place, but it terrified her. Men walked by, leering at, no, through her wet clothing. If Jack liked this place, then he terrified her even more.  
  
Now, what was the point of that, luv? Jack came close behind her, and Epsilon whirled around so fast that she almost lost her balance. Jack only shook his head and sauntered in front of her.  
  
Anamaria stood by her then. Are ye frightened?  
  
Epsilon trembled slightly and nodded.  
  
Anamaria gave the girl a soft smile. Stick close t' Jack, then. Anamaria gave Epsilon a little push forward, indicating that she should be walking.  
  
Epsilon didn't want to tell Anamaria that she was frightened of Jack as well. How could she? Instead, she followed Jack and his crew into a rowdy place that smelled of sweat and alcohol. Epsilon nearly gagged, but managed to follow everyone to a corner of the room. It was evident that she was very uncomfortable, and only one member of the crew noticed this. It most certainly wasn't Jack.  
  
His name was Ronan. For some reason, he did not scare her as other males did. He had a slightly smaller frame than most of the pirates, and fairly short blonde hair that managed to glow all the time. The strands did not even reach his shoulders, but instead fell softly into his eyes. Those gray eyes were calming, and she was glad that she did not feel the urge to run when he neared her.  
  
You don't like it here, do you? He spoke softly and did not have the accent of the others. Epsilon shook her head cautiously, and he grinned. I didn't think so. Come with me.  
  
Epsilon looked at him for a moment, then wordlessly followed. Jack did not even notice. Ronan led her out of that horrid place and down the street. The sun would not set for a while yet. After not too long of a walk, Ronan turned and entered a small building. As Epsilon entered as well, she noted that the room was faintly musty, but not all that dirty. It was then that she noticed the books lining the shelves. So many books. Everywhere.  
  
Ronan waited patiently while the girl rushed about, wanting to look at everything all at the same time. When she finally chose a book, Ronan noted which one it was and then walked slowly to the vendor in the back.  
  
Epsilon read the thick book for a while. It was about some magical place called Atlantis that was under the sea. Entranced by the tale of mermaids, she did not notice the passage of time until the sun had set and the vendor lit the lamps. Epsilon gasped and put the book back with a flurry of apologies to Ronan, who discreetly pocketed the book as they left.  
  
He did not lead her back to the tavern but instead to the ship. Epsilon followed him aboard, and was presented with her book.  
  
It's for you, Ronan said softly. I bought it.  
  
Still murmuring her thanks, Epsilon watched the young man leave. When she could see him no longer, she dashed to her rope bed to read her book. She did not know how long it was until she fell asleep, nor how long it was until she woke up, but she did notice that there was a very unpleasant voice coming from somewhere near her.  
  
It was still dark, but the early morning light was once again on the horizon. She cracked her eyes open, and in the faint brightness she could see Jack and another female make their way hurriedly to the captain's cabin. She blinked, slightly confused, mind slightly foggy, but then gave up thinking altogether and drifted off once more, lost in her dreams of the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, well, there's the sixth chapter. I actually hadn't planned for Ronan at all, he just kind of wrote himself in there. But I like him well enough, so that's that. ^_^ Please review! I have midterms coming up soon, so it will most likely be veeeery difficult to find time to write, so. . . Review? You know you want to. . . ^_~


	7. In which there is conflict and surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon and Ronan.  
  
To Captain Jinx Rummy: Thank you for your good deed! ^_~  
  
To CJ*-Cj: Thank you for adding me to your favourites! I'm so happy! ^_^ And I'm glad you like my characters. I've tried very hard to make them different and interesting. Thank you so much for your compliments!  
  
To Alandre del Fonsiur de Ronair of the Clan Silimaurë Pala Faelis: You have such an awesome name! I'm glad that you like Epsilon. I do too. ^_^ I tried to get this chapter out fast. Enjoy!  
  
To shanaka: Well, about those last two paragraphs. . .we'll just have to see. ^_~ I'm glad that Ronan's cool. Again, he just wrote himself in there. It's a good thing _that_ turned out well.  
  
To Dead-Girls-Watch: Thank you!  
  
To Surrideo: Well, I got this out as fast as I could!  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: I love the soundtrack! I listen to it a lot in my car. ^_^ It's very fun to drive to. And very addicting.  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews and support. This week is full of midterms for me, so I barely got this chapter out. Therefore, I'm sure it's not perfect, but at least it's here, right? ^_~ Tell me if you see any errors. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Epsilon ate breakfast near Anamaria and Ronan. As she watched her new friend eat, she noted that he seemed. . .too delicate to be a pirate. He was polite and soft-spoken, not brash, loud, and crude like the rest of them. Well, maybe not Jack. But that wasn't the point. Epsilon wondered how Ronan had come to be a pirate.  
  
As she was pondering, Jack entered with whom Epsilon supposed was a lady friend of his. She was quite pretty with her long blonde hair and slim petite figure.  
  
Nothing like mine,' Epsilon thought. Her thoughts then turned to the captain. When Jack suddenly met her gaze, Epsilon stiffened and looked hurriedly away.  
  
In an attempt to distract her pounding heart, Epsilon asked Ronan a question. Who is that woman with Jack?  
  
Her name's Giselle. He found her in that tavern last night. I give it a week, he added sardonically.  
  
As Ronan spoke, Jack had made his way to the pair. May I speak with ye, lass?  
  
Epsilon followed reluctantly, realizing that she couldn't recall Jack ever calling her by her name. When they were safely out of the dining room and onto the deck, Jack whirled in a circle. Where d'ye want to go, luv?  
  
Excuse me?  
  
I can't decide. Maybe we should go treasure-hunting. That always appealed to me.  
  
Epsilon could not figure out why on earth he was asking her this. I. . .I guess so. I mean, I've never travelled, so I wouldn't know where to go. . .  
  
Then I'll take ye everywhere! Jack announced, quite giddy by this time. Tha's what we'll do. Mind made up, Jack sauntered over to Epsilon who backed away immediately. What's wrong, luv? A small frown appeared on the tan face.  
  
Epsilon opened her mouth, but no sound came out. As Jack neared her once again, she managed to gasp out,   
  
Captain Jack.  
  
Captain, then. I. . . she trailed off as he began moving again, then gasped and ran off, not really sure of the reason why herself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Later that afternoon, Epsilon lay in her rope, mulling over her reaction. Why was she so terrified of Jack? On one side, she had been afraid of men in general since. . . Epsilon shuddered. But then why did she enjoy Ronan's company? Epsilon sighed and closed her eyes. It was difficult when not even you could understand yourself.  
  
It did not take long for Ronan to find her.  
  
What are you doing? he questioned in that soft, melodic voice of his.  
  
Thinking. . .I think.  
  
Ronan smiled and fell gracefully beside her. What about? When she did not answer him, Ronan turned. Suddenly she burst into silent tears. Ronan had no idea what was going on or what he should do. Epsilon, what's wrong? He did not try to touch her.  
  
Epsilon shuddered violently, then stilled. I. . .  
  
Giselle chose that moment to walk by. She smiled prettily at Ronan, then looked down her nose at Epsilon and waltzed off. Epsilon blinked, somewhat confused by the exchange.  
  
Pay her no mind, Epsilon, Ronan said softly. She's not worth it.  
  
Epsilon, eager to talk about something besides the earlier topic, grabbed at this chance. Why does she look at me like that?  
  
Ronan shook his head, a small frown of distaste appearing on his attractive mouth. She's probably just jealous that you were here before she was.  
  
Why do you dislike her so much?  
  
His answer was surprisingly stinging. She thinks she's better than you, and she thinks she's worthy of Jack. But Ronan smiled then, attempting to lighten the mood. He may be pirate scum, but he's the best pirate scum I know.  
  
Epsilon nodded. If Ronan liked Jack, then the captain couldn't be all that bad, could he? How did you become a pirate, Ronan?  
  
The young man laughed. Because of Jack. Like I said, he's the best pirate scum I know. He's a good man, and I'll say no more on the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Epsilon had a lot to think about. There were too many questions that had remained unanswered. As the sun fell low in the sky, the girl walked to a familiar spot on the rail to think and to watch the water. Most of the crew was below deck eating supper, and so she was alone. She sighed at the beauty of the waves, and decided to sit on the rail instead. Epsilon balanced herself carefully, and then perched steadily upon the beam. But when her grip failed against some force from behind, she plunged headfirst into the water - her surprised cry lost to the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As always, please read and review! I'm going to need them after this week. ^_^ Btw, I really do check my e-mail every morning for reviews. They really brighten my day. ^_^ Thank you for making such a difference.


	8. In which she is in danger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon and Ronan.  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Nooooo! Need reviews! Don't stop! *sigh* I got this out as fast as I could. Really, I did.  
  
To Ash Night: Thank you for making me soooo happy! Hehe. . .really bad eggs. . . I like!  
  
To dizzy izzy: Oh, the suspense! ^_^ I love your review, and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Awww. I hope you find this chapter. And yay! Someone _did_ pick up on that! ^_~ Please tell me your theory! I'm so curious!  
  
To Cagalli: You're back! Huzzah! ^_^ And I updated soon anyways. Hehe. . .cliffie. . .mwah-hah!  
  
To all my reviewers: I loved your reviews so much I _had_ to start writing as soon as I read them. See? They _do_ have positive effects. Well, besides making me really happy and all. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Epsilon resurfaced, sputtering angrily. That had _not _been her fault. But soon her anger was replaced with another emotion: fear. The girl looked at the low-riding sun. Night was coming, and when night came, the water got colder. And when the water got colder, the fish came to the surface. Epsilon's eyes widened, and she swam after the Pearl, calling for Jack and Ronan in between hurried breaths.  
  
Below deck, both Jack and Ronan had heard the frightened scream, and the pair charged up the stairs to the deck. After a confused pause, most of the crew followed.  
  
Ronan cried, searching the area with large eyes.  
  
Both pirates rushed to the rail upon hearing the shouts coming from the water. Jack cursed under his breath. How on earth had she fallen overboard? Drop the anchor! The girl could swim well, yes, but she would never keep up with his ship.  
  
Epsilon called out again, then stopped dead in the water. There was. . .something. Something in the water. She ducked under, scanning as best as she could in the rapidly approaching dark. A large splash not far off indicated that the Pearl had dropped its anchor, and Epsilon swam for her life. She knew what lay in the water. The ship was coming closer, but she froze again, letting out a terrified scream when a sharp fin cut the water before her.  
  
On board the Pearl, Ronan and Jack rushed about frantically, searching for a body in the water.  
  
Epsilon saw it coming, and surged out of the water just as it scraped below her. She turned to face it. Swimming away was no use now. It was faster than she. Epsilon tried to collect her thoughts through her panic. She had seen her family kill them before, but how had they done it? The massive fish rushed at her again, but she managed to dodge to the side and grip its dorsal fin, gulping air before she went under.  
  
Ronan noticed the thrashing water not far off and called Jack over. Squinting, the pirate captain could make out a human body; at first he knew not what it struggled with. But then there was no mistaking the shark that leapt out of the water.  
  
Epsilon cried out in pain as the beast's skin tore her stomach, her calves, her arms. It would have torn her hands too, were they not tearing back at the shark's gills. The young woman was terrified and so had done the only thing she could think of. And save for the skinning of her own body, it was working quite well. The area became filled with the thick red liquid - both the animal's and her own. After a while, her lungs began to burn, but she fought still. If she resurfaced she would die anyway. She might as well die fighting. And finally, the beast fell away. Epsilon rushed to the surface, gasping for air as she broke the water. But there was no time to rest. She was covered in blood, and more sharks dwelled in the water. The girl used what was left of her energy to reach the Pearl which had, thankfully, stopped.  
  
Jack saw her swim toward the ship and noted with growing concern the dark trail she left behind.   
  
She lifted her head tiredly and tread water near the hull. A rope was tossed down to her, and as she grabbed hold, she realized that Jack had said her name. Her real name, not any of the others he had come to know her by. Just as she was thinking that she would never make it through the long climb, the rope moved on its own, and she was borne upward. Epsilon landed with a wet thud on the wooden floor, and just barely managed to stand.  
  
What happened? Jack demanded.  
  
the girl shuddered. In the water. I killed it.  
  
Ronan murmured her name softly as her legs began to shake. She was so tired. And she hurt. The cuts on her skin were shallow, but there were so many of them. She sighed and had resigned herself to collapse on deck when Jack neared her. Frightened adrenaline began pumping once more, and she walked quickly but unsteadily to her rope bed, not heeding Jack's request to let someone care for her wounds. The girl collapsed into the thick coil and fell asleep at once. Ronan stayed near her for a while, but left when she halfway awoke and tiredly requested that he do so.  
  
Late that night, dark clouds rolled in, greedily filling the air with their harsh noises. When the rain began coming down hard, Jack woke with a start. Giselle stirred slightly beside him, but did not wake. He got up without rousing her - a feat that was not that difficult because he had not been sleeping close beside her. Jack pulled on some clothing before going outside, whereupon he was hit with a cold blast. The captain shuddered slightly, but walked to the bed where Epsilon lay.  
  
She slept unmoving, and had he not been able to make out the slight rise and fall of her chest, Jack might have thought her dead. Leaning closer in the harsh rain, he noted that she was terribly pale and that her lips were faintly tinted purple. That was not good. Coming to a quick decision, Jack picked Epsilon up and carried her below deck to the barracks. Few men stirred when he entered, and Jack headed quietly for Ronan's bed.  
  
The young man started awake when Jack whispered his name. Ronan, I need ye t' do somethin' for me.  
  
Ronan blinked in confusion.   
  
Jack looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Sleep with   
  
  
  
At this, the entire crew woke up.  
  
Not like _that_, Jack reconciled quickly. She needs t' be warm and off the deck. Noting the shifting that was going on around him, he added, And if anyone but Ronan touches er. . . The threat hung unfinished in the air, and the shifting stopped.  
  
Jack lifted Epsilon higher and Ronan pulled her into his bed. The young woman whined a little in her sleep as fabric rubbed against her wounds, but settled easily into Ronan's arms. Ronan would have sworn that _something_ had surfaced in Jack's eyes as Epsilon sighed and fell deeper into her slumber, but maybe it was just the dark.  
  
As Jack swept out of the room, Ronan gently stroked the hair of the one in his arms. He was fairly sure that he was the first to touch her in a long while, even though she was not consciously aware of it.  
  
That night, one slept deeply, one slept lightly, and one did not find sleep until it took him unwillingly, his confused thoughts lost to the raging waves of the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! You've seen the effect they have. Lots of reviews = quicker chappies! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Btw, if I get enough reviews for this chappie, then I'll post the next chapter sooner than it's supposed to be up. (I already have it typed. ^_~)


	9. In which Jack is irritated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, and Giselle.  
  
To Me: Hehe That sounds weird. To Me. ^_^ Thank you for loving it!  
  
To CJ*-Cj: Here's more! And about 2 days early, too. ^_^ Shark: Rwaaaar! (I'm sure sharks can make that noise if they try really hard. ^_~)  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love reviews! I love your reviews! Yay! And I'd love to read your story. What's it about?  
  
To Cagalli: Thank you! I spent a while trying to come up with a good name, and I rather like Epsilon. ^_^ I actually decided upon it while doing physics. Epsilon is a greek letter, and, yeah, it's sad, I know. But I'm pleased with the results. Maybe physics is good for something. ^_~  
  
To dizzy izzy: *running around campfire* I LOVE that song! ^_^ And here's the next chappie! I wrote fast, see? Two days early!  
  
To all my reviewers: Ah! So many smilies!! Sorry bout that. I'm rather attached to them. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! This might not be the most _exciting_ chapter, but if I can get to 50 reviews, I'll make sure to post the next chappie. . .*drum roll*. . .on time! (Unless, of course, my cpu blows up or something.) ^_~ No, I'm not evil. I just like reviews. Very much. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Epsilon awoke more differently than she could ever remember doing. There was no hard rope rubbing against her skin, the sun was not in her eyes, she was against something soft. . .something. . .alive. . .  
  
Epsilon awoke with a soft yelp and would have flown off the bed had Ronan not caught her. It's alright, Epsilon. You're safe. I won't hurt you.  
  
Trying not to hyperventilate, she asked, What am I doing here?  
  
There was a bad storm last night. Jack brought you here.  
  
Epsilon paused. Jack what?  
  
He carried you in here himself. Ronan smiled softly. I told you he was a good man.  
  
Epsilon shuddered, thinking of the captain carrying her while she was not aware of it. But then, he hadn't harmed her, as far as she could tell. She sighed and got out of bed.  
  
It's early, Ronan stated. I'm going back to sleep.  
  
The girl nodded and strode from the room. She managed to find her way to the deck and went to collect her book from a small alcove near her rope coil. It had, thankfully, been saved from the storm's fury. She walked off, albeit somewhat painfully, towards the bow of the Pearl. Halfway there, her legs began to sting horribly, and she decided that the middle of the ship was quite a nice place to lie down. She settled herself on her back and promptly fell asleep in the sun, book forgotten.  
  
No one was up this early, save the pirate captain. He was up by the wheel, deciding where to journey next, when Epsilon had come above deck. He watched her gather a book in her hand and move to the center of the deck, where she promptly laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Jack sighed. No one had cared for her wounds yet, and she had not been moving very well. He made his way toward her quietly. When he stood above her, he looked down with a slight sense of appreciation. Yes, her skin was bleeding and raw, but she was still attractive. The sun glittered on the reddish tones of her brown hair and shone on muscled skin that was almost as tan as his own. Jack stood there for a while, looking.  
  
The door to Jack's cabin opened, and Giselle stepped outside. She noticed the pirate standing over that girl and skipped over. she crooned, wrapping her arms about his waist, what are you doing?  
  
She's bleeding.  
  
Oh, really? Giselle looked down with a small frown of distaste. Have her clean it up then. Before Jack could stop her, Giselle had kicked Epsilon lightly in the stomach. The young woman gave a small cry and wrapped her arms about the tender skin. You're going to bleed on the deck, the blonde scolded, as though it were Epsilon's fault that she was bleeding.  
  
Epsilon whined softly and stood. she whispered, not looking at the captain or his doxy, then strode off to the barracks again. Jack, somewhat angered by Giselle's behavior, followed Epsilon.  
  
I'll help ye, lass, if ye'll give me the chance. Epsilon stopped suddenly, and Jack came up behind her. Yeh've got t' let someone care for those.  
  
She looked down at the nearly ribboned skin that had reopened and sighed. Ronan can do it.  
  
Whatever pleases ye, but have im do it now before they get any worse.  
  
Epsilon nodded and all but rushed down to Ronan's bed. She whispered his name softly, and he turned to look at her.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Jack says someone has to take care of these, she said quietly, looking down at her midsection.  
  
Didn't he want to? He _is_ the ship's doctor.  
  
Epsilon shifted uncomfortably, and Ronan slid out of bed. He won't hurt you, Epsilon. Ronan took her hand and led her away from the waking crew.  
  
I. . .I guess so.  
  
You've got nothing to be afraid of, Ronan continued. Now, wait here while I get something to clean you with. The pirate walked off to find supplies, leaving Epsilon standing alone.  
  
When he did not return quickly, Epsilon assumed that he had been waylaid by someone, most likely Giselle, and went to get the book she had left behind earlier. Just as she sat down to read, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to find an irritated Jack.  
  
Didn't I tell ye to get yerself cleaned up? Without waiting for an answer, he bent to pick her up and started when she darted away. Jack nearly growled in frustration. What have I done that's frightened ye? I already said I'm not out to hurt ye. When Epsilon did not answer, Jack rose, turned on his heel, and began to walk away.  
  
  
  
He paused. _Captain_ Jack, he spat in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epsilon drew in a shaky breath. I. . .I'm sorry.  
  
Jack bowed his head, then continued to walk to his cabin. Once inside, he laid down on his bed and thought. He had never met a female who hadn't desired his touch, and yet this girl seemed terrified of it. Jack was fairly sure that he hadn't done anything to warrant that and wondered what was wrong. After using his brain longer than he would have liked, he wondered if her fear might have nothing to do with him at all. As far as he knew, she had never once gotten close to any other man on the ship save Ronan. That was a puzzle he would save for some other time. But what if something had happened to her before he had met her? Something on the island perhaps?  
  
His train of thought was suddenly broken when Giselle entered and sat by him on the bed.   
  
Not now, luv.  
  
What? Why?  
  
I've got too much to think about.  
  
Giselle was struck dumb. He had never refused her before. She rose and stormed out angrily, the slamming of the door almost drowning out the cry from the deck.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Not much in the way of action, really, but I suppose it's not too bad. ^_~ And remember, more reviews = faster chappies! Thank you for reading!


	10. In which she gains a pet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan and Giselle.  
  
To Cagalli: Giselle. . . Well, we'll see. ^_~ I'm glad you're into it. I'm into it myself. ^_^  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: Hey! I took a look at your site, but was the story on it? If it was, I couldn't find it. Sowwy! But it sounds like it could be interesting, if you can develop it. ^_^ Just sit down and write, then look over it. I swear it works.  
  
To missjensparrow: Epsilon is mighty! Mwah-hah! ^_~ And here's your update. (Btw, I hereby deem beautifulness a word! I like it. ^_^)  
  
To Eccentric Banshee: No! Not Jack's rum! He'd never let me use him again! *pout* . . . *looks around* . . . Cookie? 0.0  
  
To Me: I'm so glad you like it!  
  
To dizzy izzy: *gasp* I remember that show! ^_^ Yay! Pinched, huh? Well. . . Here's another update because I love my reviewers! ^_~  
  
To alexis: You make me so happy! And I guess we'll see what happens, won't we? ^_^ Not that I already know or anything. . .  
  
To little elfling: Hey! I got your review just as I was typing this up. And here's another chapter pretty much on demand. ^_^  
  
To all my reviewers: Awwww, I love you guys! Yay! You gave me 50 reviews, so I give you another chapter. Go on, take it! ^_^ Ah! Attack of the smilies again! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack rushed outside and spotted a merchant ship on the distance. The eager crew was already assembling, and Jack forced himself to put Epsilon out of his mind. The captain grinned as the Pearl easily caught the other vessel, and the two were lashed together. As the crew swarmed over to the other side, Jack spotted Epsilon out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He called out to her, and when she turned her head, Jack ordered her to stay where she was before boarding La Vela.  
  
Epsilon growled softly, then looked for a vantage point. Raising her eyes, she smiled. Yes, that would do nicely. The wind blew hard as Epsilon ascended, but the Pearl was moving much slower than she usually did. From here, Epsilon admitted that she couldn't see much, but she waited patiently all the same. Jack, to his credit, didn't kill a soul. For all his pirate's blood, he was not an evil man. The crew of La Vela was taken to the brig, she supposed, and the goods were taken below as well. Epsilon sighed. This was not all that exciting, but then maybe that was because she was so far removed.  
  
The girl watched calmly as the ship sank. As La Vela was slowly taken by the sea, a small animal jumped overboard. Epsilon watched it fall and struggle in the water. She felt a surge of. . .something and grabbed a rope that looked to be useful. Quickly, she tore strips of cloth from her pants and wrapped these around her hands before sliding down and swinging out over the ocean.  
  
Responding to shouts from the crew, Jack looked up to the sails. Epsilon crouched gracefully amid the Pearl's masts and clutched one of the many ropes they possessed. With that as Jack's only warning, Epsilon then dropped down and flew over the deck. Once she was past the rail, she let go and dove gracefully into the waiting embrace of the sea. Most of the crew had not seen the dolphin girl swim before, and they watched with interest as she moved quickly through the waves to the ship.  
  
Jack cursed loudly as Epsilon neared La Vela. There were precious few minutes left until the ship would explode, and if Epsilon were close enough, Jack doubted that she would survive.  
  
Epsilon moved quickly, avoiding debris that had already freed itself from La Vela. When the young woman finally reached the animal, she realized two things: one, it was a small baby cat; two, she had nowhere to put it. Frantic shouts floated across the water, and Epsilon came to a quick decision. She managed to fit the animal into the cloth around her chest, as uncomfortable as it was, and the cat dug its claws lightly into her skin. Epsilon stroked towards the Pearl on her back so that the cat could breathe.  
  
A rope dropped down, and Epsilon climbed hurriedly and clumsily. An explosion from behind frightened both her and the cat, and she gasped when the animal actually drew blood. When she arrived on deck, she was greeted by an annoyed Jack.  
  
What the hell was that?!  
  
Epsilon shuddered, attempting to suppress her fear. She pulled the small cat from her bosom, ignoring the red welts it left in its wake. After all, what were a few more scratches?  
  
For once Jack was puzzled. Ye went back. . .for a kitten?  
  
The girl cradled it close to her, stroking it softly. It was a beautiful kitten, she thought. It had spots and cute, rounded ears. But what to name it?  
  
Epsilon looked up slowly. Can I keep it?  
  
Jack grinned. 'Course ye can.  
  
Thank you. She gave Jack a gentle smile before adding, then walked off with her new pet.  
  
Anamaria drew up beside Jack. An odd one, she is. But not in a bad way.  
  
As the crew returned to tending to the spoils and the men that had come with them, Giselle glided up to the pirate next and looked at him from lowered lashes. Jack, why does she get one and I don't?  
  
Tell ye what, luv. The next animal ye rescue is yours t' keep. Jack kissed her forehead lightly. I've got t' sail me ship now, luv. Ye can wait for me if ye'd like, though. The captain winked at the blonde and then strode off. Giselle huffed for a moment, and then turned around and stalked off the other way. Anamaria watched the exchange with an odd sort of look in her eye. It was an unusual exchange, after all.  
  
Ronan followed Epsilon and her kitten back to the now-familiar rope bed. The girl sank gratefully into the coil, and Ronan followed suit.  
  
What will you name it?  
  
Epsilon paused. I don't know. I'll have to think on it. She then noticed that the animal had around its neck a slim circle of gold embedded with bright gems. Epsilon gasped. It should go to the captain, she murmured.  
  
Go take it to him, Ronan told her. When the girl didn't move, Ronan touched her shoulder gently. Go on. He won't hurt you. He smiled and pushed her up.  
  
Epsilon stumbled slightly, but quickly righted herself. She stroked her kitten once more, and began to walk slowly towards the place where she knew Jack would be. She didn't want to be afraid. Not of Jack. And, well, now was as good a time as any to work on getting over her phobia. Not all at once, but. . .  
  
Before she was mentally organized, Epsilon had reached the helm. Jack turned his head, offering what he hoped was an encouraging smile. What is it, luv?  
  
This is for you, she nearly whispered. Her violet gaze dropped to the gold that dangled from her hand.  
  
Jack reached out, and the jewelry fell from Epsilon's trembling fingers.  
  
Where did this come from, luv?  
  
It was around the kitten's neck. I just noticed it now. I would have given it to you earlier, but I- Epsilon stilled suddenly. Jack had reached out and was slowly stroking the animal in her arms. The cat purred softly, and Jack looked up.  
  
Thank ye. Jack grinned and stood sharply, swaying. What's its name?  
  
I don't know yet.  
  
Well, pick soon, luv. He grinned once more, and Epsilon was moved to do the same.  
  
Jack was not so bad, after all. In fact, were she not terrified of him, Epsilon might have been quite fond of him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I'm not very fond of the name La Vela, so if anyone can think of a better one, I'm willing to hear it. Review please! I don't care how weird they are, they are a joy to read, I promise. ^_^ Remember, more reviews = faster chappies! Now, I must get to writing, but I have writer's block, sadly, and I am running out of extra chapters. No, wait, I'm out. . . *sigh* I need inspiration. . .  
  
Jack: Ye're out of what, luv?  
  
I didn't. . .Gaaah! I'm hallucinating!  
  
Jack: No ye're not. I came to be yer. . source of inspiration. *grin*  
  
A muse, then?  
  
Jack: If that's what ye'd like to call me. *wink*  
  
Oh, no. *sigh* Well, go on. Inspire me.  
  
Jack: As ye wish, luv. *smirk*


	11. In which she asks a question

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, and Aurnen.  
  
To shanaka: Thank you, and here's more! ^_^  
  
To Dawnie-7: Welcome back! And so many reviews! Thank you! *sigh* I'd love to go to Hawaii. . .maybe someday. . . And as for Ronan, well, he _is_ a he, but. . .I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. If I don't reveal that in the next few chapters. ^_~ And Giselle ie EVIL I tell you!. . .eeeviiiiil. . .grrr. I hope she goes away soon, too.  
  
To Me: Come to think of it, I'm glad I put that gold piece in there. That means I can do something with it later! ^_^ I wasn't really planning on giving it much meaning, but after your comment I don't know. Maybe I'll change my plans.  
  
To dizzy izzy: Don't worry. Its name isn't Toddly or anything like that. That would be really awful. ^_^ And the kitten greatly appreciates your concern. ^.^ (It's a cat. I promise.)  
  
To AngryTolkienPurist: Why, thank you. ^_^  
  
To Eccentric Banshee: YAY!!!! I feel loved! ^_^  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: It's an update! On time! ^_^ And I wish you the best of luck on your story. ^_^ If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.  
  
To all my reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews! And I got so many suggestions for the kitten's name, I had to pick one that didn't fit any of them.  
  
Jack: And just how does that make sense?  
  
Taimat: It does. That way no one feels neglected.  
  
Jack: What if they _all_ feel neglected?  
  
Taimat: 0.0 Noooo! Don't hate me! I-  
  
Jack: Just post the chapter, luv. Maybe it'll pacify em.  
  
Taimat: The. . .oh! The chapter. Well, this is the product of Jack's inspiration. I wasn't planning on getting to this sequence of events until a little later, but it's his fault. *points*  
  
Jack: _My _ fault?  
  
Taimat: Of course. You're my muse, and therefore it's your fault. But anyway. . .may all the readers enjoy this chapter! I know it's short, but I hope the content makes up for it. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Epsilon awoke the next morning happy that the sun was shining and that she was on the sea. Her little kitten purred beneath her neck, and Epsilon nudged it gently. She had decided last night to name it Aurnen. That was the name of one of the merpeople in her book whom she'd taken a liking to.  
  
Few people were up this early, but Epsilon knew that Jack would be one of them. She picked Aurnen up and set off toward the helm. On her way, she passed the door to his cabin and almost missed the body lying in front of it. Epsilon stopped and turned. It was Jack! Jack was asleep outside his cabin.  
  
Epsilon stepped closer, confirming that yes, Jack was asleep. Aurnen mewed softly, and Jack's kohl-darkened lids flickered. He groaned and rolled to his side.  
  
Mornin', luv.  
  
Good morning, Captain. Have you been there all night?  
  
Been where? Oh. Here. Yes.  
  
Epsilon sighed. She did not ask why Giselle had apparently locked him out. Why didn't you sleep with the men?  
  
No room for me, luv. And I doubt that any of them want t' sleep with me. He winked at this, and Epsilon found herself looking into his eyes longer than she normally would have deemed safe. And Jack noticed. She _was_ trying, wasn't she?  
  
I wanted to tell you his name, Epsilon explained, averting her eyes to the purring fuzzball in her arms.  
  
Ah. And what's that?  
  
  
  
Jack stood then and gestured to her. Come walk with me, luv.  
  
Epsilon followed her captain obediently, watching his swagger for a moment. He walked with a sort of lilt that was rather. . .pleasing to look at.  
  
So tell me. What does it mean? The two had reached the helm by now, and Jack undid his rigging from the night before.  
  
Sunlit water.  
  
Suits ye, Jack said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He was trying to be as light-hearted, yet un-maniacal, as possible.  
  
Where are we going, Captain?  
  
To Ligera-Oscuro. We've got t' drop our cargo somewhere, and it's the closest friendly place. Besides, ye'll be finishin' yer book soon, and I imagine ye'll want another.  
  
Epsilon blinked and smiled shyly. How very observant of you, Captain.  
  
'Course, luv. He grinned, flashing golden teeth in the morning sun.  
  
And suddenly, Epsilon wanted so badly not to be afraid. She was so tired of running, of fearing, of distancing herself from Jack. Jack, who had never sought to harm her in any way. He looked out for her. He cared for her. He was a good man. It was these thoughts that moved her to do what she did next.  
  
  
  
Yes, luv?  
  
Touch me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Gaaaah! It's a cliffie, I know. ^_^ I'm evil. But hey, more reviews = on time chappies! And more inspiration from Jack. More inspiration from Jack = chappies actually getting written, not just thought up in bits and pieces. ^_^ Please review, and thank you for reading!


	12. In which she receives a ring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, and Aurnen.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Well, hopefully I'll find a good time to reveal his ^_^ Then you won't have to guess anymore. Though, as I think I said before, you were quite close.  
  
To Me: ^_^ This is her reaction. . .  
  
To CJ*-Cj: Gaah! I'm so sorry! I really hope the suspense didn't really kill you. . .  
  
To Eccentric Banshee: You have the most entertaining reviews! And I don't think you're strange. . . ^_~  
  
To shanaka: Ohhh. . .if you hated that ending. . .please don't kill me for this one.  
  
To Quietly Making Noise: Wow! I'm so flattered! ^_^ The next time I have some time, I'd love to try reading my whole story with the soundtrack. You've made me so curious.  
  
To AngryTolkienPurist: I think if I threw Giselle to the reviewers. . .I wouldn't have to write about her anymore, that's for sure. ^_^  
  
To dizzy izzy: So much chanting. I am overwhelmed. . . 0.0  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: I know, I know. It wasn't fair, was it? Sorry bout that. ^_~  
  
To missjensparrow: I'm glad you like the name. And I think I'll add throwing her off the Pearl to my list of Ways to Kill Giselle. ^_^  
  
To Cagalli: I love cats too! I'm a kitty person. And I hope I made this chapter a little longer.  
  
To l297: I'm so glad I got his character right! That's one of the things I'm always afraid of: someone saying that I got him completely wrong and flaming me. And I'm glad you like Epsilon too! I'm quite fond of her myself.  
  
To all my reviewers: I'M SO SORRY!!!!! My life's been crazy for the past two weeks, and I've had no time to write. But I've got part of the next chapter already typed up, and I will do my best to never take that long of a hiatus again. As for the way that last chapter ended, I actually wasn't even thinking of how dirty it sounded. Maybe because I knew where I was going from there. But I'm sorry about that too. I promise there's none of that in this chapter. Of course, I dunno. Maybe there should be. . . Anyway, I'm starting to ramble, and I've kept you guys waiting far too long. And so. . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack's eyes grew large, which wasn't all that unusual. What was unusual was the fact that he was surprised, not drunk and excited.   
  
Epsilon dropped her eyes. Maybe this was not a good idea. I'm tired of running. I don't want to be afraid of you anymore.  
  
A long pause stretched forever between them, or so it seemed, and Epsilon took a step backwards. She was stopped in her tracks by a touch gentler than she had expected. Jack had slipped a finger under her chin, and raised her head slowly.  
  
he murmured. Look at me, luv.  
  
The young woman trembled slightly. He was so close. So close. . . Her eyes flew open when a finger from Jack's left hand ran lightly over her cheek. His right kept her head where it was. His hands were rough, but not unpleasant.  
  
I told ye before, but I'll say it again. I won't hurt ye, luv. Don't be afraid. Epsilon's eyes fluttered closed, and Jack's fingers ghosted over these as well. Have I frightened ye?  
  
No, Captain. She realized then that Jack meant it. Epsilon forced her body to still, and Jack grinned, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair lightly. Epsilon sighed. She did not mind his touch now. Violet eyes opened once more, and found themselves prisoner to kohl-lined depths.  
  
That's better. Jack did not still his hands' path over that beautiful face.  
  
Epsilon positively glowed with happiness. It had been so long since she had felt another's gentle touch, and she trembled again, but not from fear.  
  
Jack whispered. Don't be afraid.  
  
I'm not. Epsilon stepped forward and raised her own hand to Jack's, which rested on her cheek. But if you can call me Sil, then I can call you Jack, savvy?  
  
Jack winked. Savvy, luv. Ye should get t' breakfast. The crew must be up by now.  
  
Epsilon nodded. Thank you, Jack.  
  
Anytime, luv.  
  
As Epsilon neared the door leading below deck, Ronan stepped out, heading in the opposite direction. He noted that she possessed a new happiness. One that he had not seen since he knew her.  
  
Epsilon! I was coming to get you. Breakfast is ready.  
  
Epsilon grinned and darted down the steps. Ronan remained outside for a moment, watching the captain carefully. Then, having apparently discovered what he was looking for, smiled softly and vanished below deck.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Epsilon stepped onto the shore, followed closely by Ronan. They had finally reached Ligera-Oscuro. The town did look a tad better than Tortuga. There weren't quite as many drunken scoundrels and harlots lounging about in the streets. But then, it wasn't dark yet. As before, Jack took the crew to one of the many taverns, and Ronan escorted Epsilon around the town.  
  
As Ronan walked, Epsilon trailed slightly behind, noting once again how tall and graceful the beautiful blonde was. Then said blonde turned, silver eyes shining.  
  
See something you like? At Epsilon's flustered silence, he laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a shop.  
  
Epsilon looked around, amazed by what the room contained. Everything in it was beautiful. Colorful. Glistening. Gold, sliver, and gemstones hung from the walls and sat in glass cases dispersed through the room.  
  
See something you like now? Ronan whispered. Epsilon nodded silently and wandered through the room, glancing over everything with wonder in her eyes. She couldn't remember ever seeing trinkets like these. Her eyes rested upon a golden ring bearing a small red gem securely bordered by more gold. Epsilon drew closer, resting her fingers against the glass.  
  
Is that the one you want?  
  
Epsilon turned her head towards Ronan. The. . the one I want?  
  
Ronan nodded. Jack gave me some. . spending money. He wanted you to get something nice.  
  
  
  
I don't know. Sometimes he just does things like that.  
  
Epsilon glanced back at the jewelry in the case. It _was_ beautiful. . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The young woman walked the streets of Ligera-Oscuro, one arm locked firmly with that of the young man beside her, eagerly reading a new novel she had purchased not long ago. The pair entered a nearby tavern and sat down at a table with a rowdy group of pirates with whom they eagerly began talking.  
  
What did ye get, luv?  
  
Epsilon shyly held her hand out, flushing slightly when it was taken by the captain.  
  
'Tis lovely. Jack grinned his approval. Good choice.  
  
As the night progressed and the room began to fill with an even greater stench of alcohol, Epsilon began to feel a little light-headed and so rose from the table to get some fresh air. When she was free of the toxic cloud, she realized that the captain had followed her. She leaned comfortably against the wall of the tavern, looking up at the moon.  
  
What are ye thinking?  
  
Epsilon sighed. I'm thinking. . .of the sea. And the dolphins. And the sun. She closed her eyes, imagining the island, the foamy spray, the gentle breeze. She then felt Jack move away from the building and opened her eyes to find him in the middle of the street, eyes riveted on the nearby sea. Epsilon pushed away from the wall as well, walking towards him.  
  
Would ye like to go back, luv?  
  
I don't know. Not forever, I don't think, but maybe just to visit. I kind of like it on land.  
  
On land!?  
  
Well, on more land than I'm used to, Epsilon said grinning.  
  
Jack would have responded then, had he and Epsilon not been knocked out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Please read and review! Please?  
  
Jack: *shakes his head* Really, ye're just pathetic.  
  
Taimat: Yeah, well so are you! How could you have let me stop writing for that long?  
  
Jack: Well, ye're not much use all exhausted and sleeping.  
  
Taimat: You. . .you. . .  
  
Jack: *sighs* Please review and get er off my back.


	13. In which there are difficult revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, and Aurnen.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Aww. You're so sweet! I'm glad it was worth the wait.  
  
To Cagalli: So sorry about the cliffies! But most times, it's just the only place I can stop the chapter.  
  
To CJ*-Cj: Gaah! Please don't be dead! And I'm apologizing in advance for the way this one ends. . .  
  
To Quietly Making Noise: Ooooh. More theories! Yay! ^_^ And I rather like softy-Jack. ^_~  
  
To dizzy izzy: Much suspicious indeed. . . *looks around warily*  
  
To Eccentric Banshee: Don't die! Then you can't give me awesome reviews anymore!  
  
To Lady Deidra: Thank you very much for your comments. ^_^ I'm glad you like the titles. I thought it was a different idea. ^_^ Please review again!  
  
To AngryTolkienPurist: Gasp! How ominous. . .  
  
To missjensparrow: Sorry about the cliffie! And yes, Ronan's just a friend. But he is sweet isn't he? ^_^ He just wrote himself in there one day. . .  
  
To Captain Marksman: I'm so glad you like it! And I try not to do cliffies that often, but sometimes that's just where the chapter stops. . .  
  
To Trinity144: I'm sorry you hate them. :'( I don't try to make cliffies. . . But Giselle is going away soon. I promise. ^_^  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: You'll find out. . .now.  
  
To all my reviewers: I tried to update soon! I hope this chapter is alright. I'm reeeeally nervous about how it will be recieved. . .  
  
Now, I'm going out on a limb here. . . This chapter is supposed to be NC-17, but fanfiction.net does not allow that anymore, nor does everyone want to read that sort of thing. If you want to read the NC-17 version, go here: h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / o k i b i n a n a s h i / L o s t S e a 1 3 a . h t m l (without the spaces). I am warning you now, there is rape. But if that isn't your cup of tea, that's fine too. However, some important things become known, and I've tried to show these as best as I can through an chapter:  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Jack awoke, he found himself bound hand and foot to a chair. He shook his head slightly, then glanced around the room he was now in. Directly across from him lay Epsilon. She was bound as well, but was lay instead upon a bed. The captain was entranced for a moment by the girl's beauty. Had she always looked that amazing? But then Jack noticed the slight tremors coursing through her and cursed softly. What the hell was going on?  
  
At that moment, two men entered. Or perhaps one man entered twice. They were exactly the same. Both possessed long brown hair tied up at the backs of their necks, and both looked at the pirate captain with a harsh black stare. One moved then to Epsilon and ran his fingers across her trembling stomach. Jack had a very, very bad feeling about what was to occur.  
  
Who are ye? What-  
  
Mercenaries, of a sort, one of the twins said, smirking. Here to do as we're told. Though I didn't know it would be so. . .pleasurable.  
  
Jack growled. He wanted those hands off Epsilon's body. Now. . .  
  
. . .And Jack wished with all his heart that she had remained unconscious, for he now understood exactly what was set to transpire. His eyes widened and he struggled against the ropes, thus encouraging the second twin to draw near.  
  
She is lovely, isn't she? spoke the first, fingers trailing across Epsilon's hip.  
  
What do you want with her?! Jack shouted, stilling as a blade from the second twin pressed against his neck.  
  
It's not as much about her as it is about you, Captain Sparrow. What better revenge than to ruin that which you hold most dear?  
  
Jack paused a moment. Revenge for what?  
  
The first twin chuckled, drawing a small whimper from Epsilon. As we said before, Sparrow, we are only mercenaries. We are paid to exact revenge. Here's your only clue: Don't toy with fair maidens' hearts. And then he kissed her.  
  
Jack exploded in rage. Epsilon was his! In his anger Jack did not question his thoughts. He fought harder against the restraints, but they held fast, and the twin behind him held the chair.  
  
For her part, Epsilon would not be taken willingly. She bit hard on the first twin's invading tongue and thrashed wildly even in the grip of the rope. Jack hoped that her strength would be enough to break free, but then the fire died. . .  
  
. . .The girl turned her head to see Jack, and the pirate saw in her eyes only emptiness. And he knew then that the nightmare was real. It had happened before and was happening again.  
  
As for Epsilon, she retreated back into the quiet dark of her mind. She could not bear to look at Jack and most certainly couldn't watch the man above her, and so she did as she had done before.  
  
Jack saw her muscles loosen and her eyes glaze. He would not lose her to this! Sil! Don't leave me. . .  
  
. . .Jack growled, thinking of how he would kill these two monsters. They would die before dawn. He would rip them open as they had ripped his Epsilon. Skewer them. Tear and shred and-  
  
. . .and then the pirate was knocked unconscious once again by the twin behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, he is unconscious. Again. But I had to find some way to end it, and this really was the most convenient. Hopefully I can get started on the next chapter soon so that everyone who didn't read the NC-17 chappie can have a little more of a chappie to read. ^_^ My life's going to get pretty crazy in just a few days, but I'll try to keep my posts as regular as possible. And I won't completely stop writing. ^_~ Please review! Please?  
  
Jack: Please review, please review. . .  
  
Taimat: Are you mocking me?  
  
Jack: Not at all, luv. *smirk*  
  
Taimat: Quit, you. I spent a long time writing this thing, and I think I deserve some appreciation here. . .  
  
Jack: What about my appreciation? I'm the muse!  
  
Taimat: Course you are. So get working on that next chapter.  
  
Jack: Fine, fine. . . 0.0 Wait. . .what just happened here?


	14. In which Ronan's secret is revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, and Aurnen.  
  
To Quietly Making Noise: Plot twist! There was a reason, I promise! And actually, they get even more evil. . . *scary music playing in background*  
  
To Dawnie-7: No, not good at all. But I fixed the link! ^_^  
  
To shanaka: I'm so glad you like it! You make me so happy!  
  
To gingergrass: Thank you so much for telling me! I fixed it right away.  
  
To In the Depp End: Yay! I managed to create a followable plot! And I feel bad for Sil, too, but it'll get better. ^_^  
  
To Rachel Sparrow: Well, Ronan's on a mission now. . .  
  
To HeavenforaMinute: Wonderful? Really!? Thank you! And I'm glad you find it original. That's what I was going for. ^_^  
  
To Cagalli: Behold! I actually wrote!  
  
To CJ*-Cj: Thank you! I tried really hard, and I was so worried about whether everyone would like it or not. . . Thank you for making me feel better!  
  
To Eccentric Banshee: Good idea! ^_^ But I think someone else might get to them before you do. . .  
  
To dizzy izzy: I love your reviews! They always put a smile on my face. Thank you!  
  
To Copperstring: Believe it or not, this really was as soon as I could.  
  
To elvesmagic010: Thank you for reading! And that seems to be many people's favorite quote. It's definitely one of mine. ^_~  
  
To missjensparrow: I don't like depressing stuff either, but I had to put that in. It'll get happier, I promise! ^_^  
  
To all my reviewers: To make a long story short, school is doing its best to kill me, but I should have a lot of pressure thrown off by the end of next week. I'm so sorry about the delay. I wanted to post an author's note, but then, I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up for a new chappie only to find an authors note. So I churned this out as fast as I could. And. . .well, just read the note at the end, please. I won't delay this chapter any longer.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Jack next awoke, he found himself on the floor in a room barely lit by the light from a few candles. It took him a moment to figure out just where he was. The memory ripped through him suddenly, and he shuddered, feeling slightly sick. He raised his eyes slowly to the bed, hoping against all that he would not find what he feared he would. He stood, closing his eyes as he did so and only opening then when he was sure he could stand on his own. He felt his heart jump, and lowered himself gently to the bed. The pirate sat for a moment, struck dumb by the sight before him.  
  
Epsilon lay spread before him, completely still, a fair amount of blood pooled beneath her. Jack reached out to touch her, hands trembling, but pulled back when she uttered a small moan. Spurred into action, he looked around somewhat frantically for his belongings. Spotting them on an old wooden dresser, he pulled out his dagger and sawed through the ropes binding Epsilon. His movements became gentler when he realized how deep they had cut into the girl's skin.  
  
As soon as he had finished, the captain wrapped the unconscious girl in his coat and carried her from the room. He went down some nearby stairs, listening all the while for any sign of movement in the building. When Jack discovered a door, he found it to be old and decaying, just like the rest of this place he was in. After quickly kicking it down, Jack ran through the now vacant doorway and out onto a deserted street.  
  
He realized then that he had no idea where he was. But this was not a problem for long, as the pirate caught the scent of sea air and went sprinting towards it. Jack thought of nothing but the precious burden in his arms, and he felt a great relief when he spotted the Pearl before him. Dashing onto it, he called loudly for Ronan and Anamaria.  
  
The ship was deserted save for the blonde youth who quickly opened the door to the captain's cabin.  
  
Get Ana, Jack gasped.  
  
Ronan asked no questions, and he left immediately.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, had laid Epsilon on his bed. He wanted to get water, cloth, soap, rum, anything he could that might help her, but he also refused to leave her alone. So Jack tried to content himself by stroking her face lightly with his fingers. Epsilon did not react at all.  
  
Ronan was not long in coming, and he and Ana rushed into the cabin and over to their captain.  
  
Ana began softly, what happened? She could see the man's hands shake as he brushed them over Epsilon's hair, and quickly scanned what little of the girl's body she could see.  
  
It took Jack a moment to say anything. His mind was running in circles, determined to discover who had been the cause of this. The twin's voice kept echoing in his mind: Don't toy with fair maidens' hearts. Don't toy with fair maidens' hearts. Don't toy with fair maidens' hearts. . . Over and over. . .  
  
Ana, please get. . .something.  
  
The woman complied immediately, concerned as much for her captain's mental state as she was for Epsilon's physical.  
  
Ronan stepped forward then, kneeling beside the bed and looking closely at the girl. he whispered. The man's eyes met his slowly. And Ronan knew what had happened. He knew. Knew exactly. He remembered. . . Who was it?  
  
Jack did not answer straight forward, but did manage to answer nonetheless. I should've killed them a long time ago, Ronan. For ye. But I didn't. And. . .and now. . .  
  
Jack, do you know who hired them?  
  
The captain shook his head, his mind still foggy. Don't toy with fair maiden's hearts. . .  
  
Ronan smiled softly. You know I'm not into them. . .that. Jack did not respond, and Ronan moved his hand on top of Epsilon's still one, his manner more serious now. I'll get them tonight, Captain. For her. . . And for me, he added more quietly. Ronan touched Jack's shoulder lightly and stood. The young man turned then and vanished into the darkness. He would avenge many ruined lives tonight.  
  
Ana bustled back in carrying a bucket of clean water and a few clean towels. It had taken her a while to find clean items on the ship. She sat on Jack's bed next to Epsilon, and opened the coat surrounding the girl. Ana showed a small amount of shock at Epsilon's condition, but it was rather apparent what had happened, and she did not ask Jack any more questions.  
  
While Ana worked on Epsilon, Jack was left alone with his thoughts. He was beginning to feel detached, and his mind busied itself only with the cause of Epsilon's torture. Jack knew he didn't have to worry about the twins any more. Ronan would take care of that. But who. . .? Then it dawned on him, and he growled softly.  
  
Ana paused in her work.  
  
But the captain only shook his head, urging her to continue. He knew who had done this. And she would be gone soon. Perhaps he should have Ronan take care of that as well. The pirate grinned virulently. Let her try to seduce her way out of that one. . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Taimat: Well, has everyone figured out what's. . .different about Ronan?  
  
Jack: Well, I hope so. Ye practically threw it right at em. Fifth t' last paragraph. . . First line. . .  
  
Taimat: Hush, you. I've been dropping hints all along. I wanted to be blunt so that I could ask my question.  
  
Jack: What question?  
  
Taimat: For all my reviewers that have figured Ronan out, should I pair him with someone? I mean, I'd really like to, but if it will offend too many people, then I think I'll have another opportunity near the end. But I can't think of another opportunity other than this one coming up and the later one right off the bat, so I'm taking a poll now.  
  
Jack: *blinks*  
  
Taimat: What?  
  
Jack: Longest question known t' man.  
  
Taimat: *sigh* Please read and review!


	15. In which she awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, and Aurnen.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Thank you! And I think the next chapter will be mostly about Ronan, so I guess I'll see what happens.  
  
To CJ-Cj: Thanks! And, yeah, she is isn't she? Hopefully she'll be gone soon. . .  
  
To Christine: Hmm. . .Well, it showed up for me, so I don't know what happened. If you still can't get it to show up, just e-mail me and I'll send it to you.  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: I know the feeling. I'm always brain-dead.   
  
To Trinity144: Awww, I sorry I confuse you! From now on, I'm gonna try to let the story go where it pleases and pretty much keep my mouth shut.   
  
To salutations: I'm very flattered! You made my day! Thank you!  
  
To Quietly Making Noise: I know, I know. EVIL!!! And I am thinking about it, but now I think I may just let it take care of itself.  
  
To Copperstring: I'm so glad you like it!   
  
To Jessica: Yay! Thank you! And you were the reason this entire chapter is about only Jack and Epsilon. Ronan will have the next one.   
  
To dizzy izzy: This story is getting pretty big, isn't it? And I love your reviews! If you want the NC-17 chappie, just e-mail me at the address on my profile thing and I'll send it to you.  
  
To missjensparrow: You make me so happy! Thank you! And thanks for your deep insight. I certainly appreciate it.  
  
To duckmasta2020: I updated! Yay for me!  
  
To all my reviewers: Latelatelatelatelate. . . sigh Well, as far as the Ronan thing goes, I don't really have anything definite planned, so I will let him do as he's done so far. . .whatever he wants. Now, let's get cracking on that chapter. . .   
  
When Ana had finished, she took her leave. The crew would be spending the night ashore. All there was to do now was wait.  
  
And so Jack sat, waiting for Epsilon to wake up. He touched her hand softly and wondered at the coldness of it. He then wondered if it was a good idea to give an unconscious person rum, soon deciding against it.  
  
There came a creak from the nearly closed door, and Aurnen padded inside the cabin. The cat jumped upon the bed and nudged Epsilon's face gently, but still she did not wake. Aurnen then curled up beside her and fell asleep, leaving Jack once more alone with his thoughts. Seeing as how Jack's mind was now no longer distracted, he began to wonder once more.  
  
Jack wondered about himself. He wondered about Epsilon. Jack wondered about himself and Epsilon in the same thought. How was it that this sea urchin had affected him so? Jack couldn't ever remember caring about someone so much. Before Epsilon had risen from the sea, all Jack had cared about was his Pearl. But now. . . Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
Then Epsilon's eyelids fluttered slightly, and Jack felt his heart mimic the tiny movement, the action thoroughly startling the pirate. But when Epsilon made no other movement, Jack continued his musing. She certainly was beautiful, he admitted to himself. And she was so. . .free. So full of grace. And joy. Or at least, she had been getting to that last one.  
  
Jack smiled slightly. He had been having more and more new and unexplainable thoughts as of late. Well, he thought, brushing his fingers over the still girl's face, maybe not so unexplainable.  
  
The captain remained that way for the better part of an hour. Just thinking and lightly stroking the dolphin girl's hair. At last he rose and relocated himself to the cabin door, falling asleep leaning against it so that he would know if someone attempted to enter.  
  
Jack's rest did not last long, however, and no more than an hour after the pirate had dozed off Epsilon sat bolt upright in bed with a shriek. Jack awoke immediately and rushed over, finding the girl to be shaking and breathing hard. He attempted to soothe her with a hand on her shoulder, but Epsilon screamed again and lashed out at him.  
  
he cried, trying to cut through Epsilon's confused mind. Then Epsilon looked about wildly, eyes finally settling upon Jack. The young woman stiffened and averted her eyes, trembling from fear, confusion, pain, cold, and exhaustion. Jack approached her slowly, unsure of how to best handle the situation, and whispered her name once more when he finally reached the bed.  
  
Epsilon dissolved into tears. She hurt everywhere. There was an all-too-familiar fire burning between her legs. She felt dirty and ashamed that Jack had witnessed the night's events. And now he knew. . . He knew. . .  
  
The pirate captain reached out and enfolded the sobbing girl in his arms, as it was the best action he could think of. Shh, Sil. Ye're alright now. Don't cry. But Epsilon only wept harder, and Jack found her next in his lap, unsure if he had put her there or if she had done it of her own accord. But he nevertheless continued in his attempts to calm her. Epsilon stilled a little at his touch, and her loud sobs began to dwindle. When they at last stopped, Jack looked down at her,  
  
It's alright, luv.  
  
But when Epsilon returned his gaze, Jack saw that she was most definitely not alright. Her eyes were empty. Flat. Blank. Devoid of everything. Jack's heart twisted again, and he held her abused body closer to him as though trying to completely surround her.  
  
An after shock of Epsilon's earlier episode coursed through her, and she shuddered.  
  
Ye should try an' sleep now, luv, Jack murmured. Ye need t' rest.  
  
Epsilon's voice responded so softly that Jack was forced to strain in order to hear it. Don't leave me.  
  
Never, luv, he whispered back, wondering again what on earth had come over him.  
  
Taimat: That was sweet! Don't you think?  
  
Jack: I feel oddly. . .fluffy. . . WHY DO I FEEL FLUFFY!?!?  
  
Taimat: Erm, well, I just kinda wrote it like that, I guess.  
  
Jack: sigh Fanfiction authors. . .  
  
Taimat: Is this a derogatory comment coming on?  
  
Jack: glare Ye'd better make Ronan fluffy too. S not fair, otherwise.  
  
Taimat: Uhh. . . Well, you're the muse. So I guess that's up to you. Get cracking, Fluffy!  
  
Jack: ME NAME IS NOT FLUFFY!!  
  
Taimat: Umm. . .Please review?


	16. In which she is avenged

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, and Aurnen.  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: I'm really, really sorry about this. I know it was nowhere near soon.  
  
To Trinity144: Yes, fluffiness is sometimes good.   
  
To dizzy izzy: No! Don't die! This one isn't fluffy.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Yay! Kudos for Jack!  
  
To Quietly Making Noise: Epsilon thanks you very much for her teddy bear.   
  
To missjensparrow: I feel so. . .low. And awful. I can't believe I did this, and right after your wonderful review. sigh Well, I will do my best to make it up to you.  
  
To Cagalli: Everyone needs a little fluff in their lives. And as for Ronan, he can just write himself, so we'll see what happens.  
  
To AngryTolkienPurist: I tried to make a lot of stuff happen in this chappie. I hope it's alright.  
  
To Copperstring: I made this one longer than I usually do, so hopefully it will balance out. And yes, all questions will be answered. Hopefully soon.  
  
To jackslittlefriend: Thank you for your review! You really made me realize just how many loose ends I needed to tie up, and you made me get working on this chapter. Thanks! As for lemon, hmm. . .I don't think she's ready for that now, but maybe at a later date.   
  
To all my reviewers: I know, I know. I am an awful, awful person. sigh If you want to hear my excuses, they will be at the end of this chappie. I would have posted an A/N to tell you all what's going on, but FF.net doesn't like them. pout So, I made this chappie longer than I usually do. I'm back! Yay!  
  
Ronan crept silently along the dirty street, his boots making no sound as they hit the flat stones. He pushed a silvery strand behind his ear, wishing for once that his hair didn't shine in the moonlight. The boy listened for any movement nearby, and when he heard an approaching whinny, he disappeared into an alley with a quite flutter of his cloak. Steel eyes watched as a horse came galloping by, then darted around once more as Ronan emerged and continued along his way.  
  
He was furious. Quite furious. When he had been attacked only a few years before, he had been in no condition to exact revenge. But now. . . Ronan grinned. He would get them now. For himself. And for Epsilon. . .  
  
The blonde had to stifle a growl at that thought. Epsilon. . . Yes, he would kill the bastards for her. He cared for her deeply, and after what had happened. . .  
  
Ronan came full circle. He was incredibly and undeniably furious.  
  
A light came on in a house not far ahead, and Ronan snuck towards it. But the twins were not there. It was just an old housewife stoking the fire.  
  
Then Ronan's head turned sharply at the sound of footfalls nearby. He ducked into shadow once again, hiding his glowing hair, and waited. A man came up the road, swaying slightly, long hair swishing behind him, and passed through the doorway of a house across the street. Ronan glanced up and saw a dim light in the second story. There was a small scuffling sound soon after, and Ronan moved closer to get a better look.  
  
Upon finding no one on the first story, he climbed as silently as possible onto the layered roof in order to peek into the top level. The light coming from the window grew brighter, and by some luck, Ronan discovered the very men he had been searching for. Plus one more.  
  
Ronan mouthed a curse. Didn't they ever stop? But he waited for the opportune moment. Waited. And watched.  
  
The unfamiliar body in the room was seated in a chair away from the light, head bowed. It was hard to tell whether or not he was even breathing. Ronan's lip curled with distaste when one twin ran a hand up the dark-haired boy's thigh. But the recipient of said gesture didn't seem all too happy with the action, and attempted to shift away from his tormentor. The twin's teeth gleamed in the firelight, and he grabbed the boy's hair, forcing a rough kiss upon him. The boy shuddered, but did no more, and when the twin pulled away, his head merely dropped to where it had been before.  
  
Ronan trembled at his post on the roof. He wanted so badly to destroy that horrid pair, but he waited for the opportune moment. . .  
  
The second twin joined his brother then, kissing the boy rougher than his counterpart had, while said counterpart seemed quite happy to proceed on his own. The boy in the chair writhed, a tiny attempt to get away, and was rewarded with his head being driven into the nearby table. He slumped to the floor, most likely still alive but unconscious. The twins looked at each other, grinned, and returned to their previous actions. This was it. Ronan tightened his grip upon the two daggers he carried. They were both occupied. . .  
  
Ronan crashed through the window, causing both twins to stop in their play. He dove forward, quickly gutting one before the man had time to stand up. He collapsed to the wooden floor, both hands clutching at his stomach, and Ronan turned to the second. The man did attempt to slash him, but Ronan was faster. Much faster. The boy's arm darted forward, the dagger quickly embedding itself in the twin's chest. And then Ronan backed away quickly, poised to strike once he had seen what he wanted. He wanted to see their fear. He wanted them to suffer. Suffer as he had. As Epsilon had. . . At this thought, Ronan snarled. For all his gentleness, Ronan could be a terror if he so chose.  
  
He chose.  
  
he hissed. The twins lay on the floor, quickly becoming covered in crimson liquid. The first twin's eyes began to roll, but the second growled and stood, throwing a small blade at Ronan. The knife grazed Ronan's arm as he ducked and drew a small spiked circle from his jacket. This he threw back at the twin, and it caught the side of the man's neck. The twin's eyes grew wide, and he pressed a hand to his neck.  
  
There it was. Fear.  
  
Ronan smirked and lashed out again, plunging his dagger to the hilt. Teeth bared, he turned to the remaining twin. This one was fading fast. Ronan slunk over, knowing that the other man posed no threat. He used the tip of his blade to tilt the man's head back, and Ronan saw again that which he was searching for.  
  
Ronan whispered softly before ending the second twin's life. Then he noticed a small glimmer in the corner of his eye. The candlelight was glinting off of a ring on the dead man's finger. Epsilon's ring. Ronan growled again and quickly pocketed the ring.  
  
Standing slowly, Ronan looked about the room. Save for the small area of carnage, it looked rather alright. Well, maybe not quite. There was still that boy on the floor.  
  
Ronan strode over and knelt by the stranger. Upon feeling a pulse, he carefully turned the boy over. Raven black hair was slightly matted with the blood from a gash on his forehead where he had struck the table.  
  
Ronan sighed. Now, what do I do with you?  
  
If Ronan had been expecting an answer, he certainly wasn't getting it. The other boy was out cold. Jack won't be happy about this, the blonde muttered before hoisting the boy over his shoulder.  
  
Jack jolted out of his slumber and blinked for a moment, not really sure what had woken him. He gazed down at Epsilon's still sleeping form. It hadn't been her. He looked then out the window. It was still dark, which meant that the crew should still be ashore.  
  
Footsteps. On the deck.  
  
Jack slid out of bed and snuck to the door. He listened as the footsteps drew nearer, then opened the door cautiously. The moon shone in pale hair, and Jack knew that it was Ronan. No one else had hair like that. But what did he have with him?  
  
Wha's that ye're carryin'?  
  
Ronan grunted and lowered his bundle to the deck. It was another boy. Jack glanced once at the newcomer, then raised his eyes to Ronan's, waiting for an explanation.  
  
When I found them they were, um, busy. With him. And, well, I couldn't just leave him there. . . Ronan trailed off when Jack began muttering something about pirates and charity. Captain, I'm not expecting you to take him in. But. . .could he stay? As a favor to me?  
  
Jack looked again into stormy eyes, and sighed, cursing his soft heart. Aye. But ye'll be takin' care o' him, then.  
  
Ronan flashed a bright smile. Aye, Captain. I will.  
  
Jack spun on his heel and swayed back into his cabin, collapsing once again on the bed. He had just closed his eyes when a cry sounded. Epsilon had awoken again. The captain reached out and grabbed her wrists, but this only caused her to thrash more.  
  
Sil! Wake up, luv!  
  
Epsilon awoke with a start, eyes wide, muscles tense. Jack let go of her immediately, and she trembled, clearly lost in some memory. So he inched closer to her and touched her cheek lightly with his fingers.  
  
Epsilon. Tis me. Jack. Come back to me, luv.  
  
Epsilon shuddered once more, but her eyes seemed to refocus, and she looked at the man next to her. She then buried her face in her hands and attempted to be as small as possible. Jack reached for her again, but drew back suddenly when she began to cry.  
  
Sil. I won't hurt ye. Remember?  
  
Epsilon peeked through her fingers, ashamed to look at him, but compelled to do so anyway. I know, she whispered.  
  
The pirate wound an arm about her waist, pulling her close. Don' be afraid. Ye're safe now. Jack sighed as she seemed to calm a little. He didn't know what was going on in her head, but he was pretty sure she needed to talk to someone about it. Epsilon did not respond, and Jack wondered then if she might be asleep, but no such luck. The girl was still wide awake, but her breathing was shallow. The captain stroked her hair lightly, doing as much as he could to urge her into sleep, but he remained awake himself. He knew that whatever memories had been revived as of late would need to be dealt with urgently. Epsilon's sanity depended upon it.  
  
Taimat: Alright, here's what's been going on. After I posted the last chapter, I had finals. Right after that was SAT studying followed by my internship at the hospital. I've not had time to sleep, let alone write. I churned this chapter out so fast I'm not entirely sure what's in it. Plus, I think Jack is slacking. . .  
  
Jack: Me!? Ye're the one who's been slackin' off, luv. Honestly. I don' know why I even bother with ye. Yer turnin' lazy, and I think yer chapters are sufferin', too.  
  
Taimat: Lazy? Lazy!? You. . .you jerk! You know what I've been going through! Oh, I'll show you lazy. . . begins writing next chappie like there's no tomorrow  
  
Jack: smirk And she says I'm a bad muse. . . Read n review, people! She's gonna need em.


	17. In which he awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, Aurnen, and Rain.  
  
To Dawnie-7: Yeah, he's a sweetie, isn't he?   
  
To Quietly Making Noise: Actually, they were there when I wrote the chappie, but wouldn't let me put the tildes in for some reason. So, I'm greatly spacing this chappie in case they don't show up again. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.   
  
To missjensparrow: I loved your review! It made me really happy, and thank you for all the compliments! I hope I answer all of your questions, but if I somehow don't, please make sure to tell me.  
  
To Ainariel-Helyanwe: I hope you've found it by now. It's been a long time, I know. . .sowwy. . .  
  
To khuu-khuu: Thank you! I will!  
  
To AngryTolkienPurist: Yay for therapist Jack! Hehe. And your question will be answered shortly.   
  
To Copperstring: I most definitely agree.   
  
To gReeNeYedeLfguRL13: Sometime soon, hopefully. And thank you so much! I'm flattered. blush  
  
To Ellone : Hey! You're wonderful! And thank you for reading! I'll try to update faster. Please don't kill me. K?  
  
To Lilianna: Thank you! And I will try not to, but no guarantees.   
  
To all my reviewers: I apologize for the lateness. I was on vacation for a while and my plot bunny ran away. pout But I'm back on track and updating (a longer chappie!) quickly before I leave yet again. I apologize for any typos and things of that nature. Please tell me of any, and I will attend to them as soon as I can. I tried to get this out as quickly as possible. I hope it makes sense. Enjoy!  
  
Damn, was it bright.  
  
He moved his head gently, but upon discovering the pain it caused, chose instead to lie still.  
  
Why were they always so rough with him?  
  
He opened his eyes slowly to avoid being blinded and then blinked furiously, attempting to determine where on earth he was. He didn't usually wake up outside.  
  
Then a face came into view. It was a young man with hair that shone brighter than any other's he had ever seen before. This man murmured something indistinguishable, then looked up to the sky and said something else. Noticing dark clouds growing on the horizon, the newly-awakened boy whispered, before succumbing to slumber once more.  
  
Ronan watched idly as the new boy stirred slightly. He had slept through the night, courtesy of the gash on his head which Ronan had quickly bandaged, but now his eyes fluttered. The raven-haired boy's head moved one before stilling, and then Ronan was shocked by the most brilliant pair of green eyes he had ever seen. These eyes blinked rapidly, as though trying to determine where exactly he was.  
  
I imagine it's a bit bright out, Ronan murmured, taking a glance at the sky. What's your name, anyhow?  
  
The prone boy whispered, before falling asleep once more.  
  
Ronan frowned. How was he supposed to get information from someone who couldn't remain conscious for more than a minute at a time? There was only a day or so left of their restocking time, and then they would be off again. But Ronan wanted to know what kind of world this newcomer would be leaving behind. He wondered if taking the boy with them would be a good idea or not. Sighing, Ronan glanced about the deck. It was usually empty, and so Ronan decided that it would be a safe place to leave. . .Rain. The young man had said that that was his name. Of course, he might have been delirious. . . Ronan shook his head and stood, making his way over to a wooden door on which he knocked.  
  
No answer. Captain, may I come in?  
  
When he again got no reply, Ronan tried turning the handle. The door was not locked, but nor would it open. Ronan pushed and was met with a grunt not his own.  
  
Hold it.  
  
Ronan ceased his movements and was soon greeted with a sleepy Jack.  
  
What is it mate? he asked tiredly.  
  
I came to see Epsilon.  
  
Jack opened the door obligingly, and Ronan strode in.  
  
Is she getting any better?  
  
She's awake, if tha's what ye mean. Other than that, well, not really. Jack paused and watched the light-haired youth lay a hand upon Epsilon's slumbering face. If we don' do something soon, she'll shut erself up again. And then what?  
  
She hasn't said anything to you?  
  
Nothin' I can go off of.  
  
Ronan ran a solitary finger across the girl's brow. Who sent them? he inquired softly.  
  
I've got a good idea, Jack answered just as quietly.  
  
Ronan's silver eyes flashed. Do you want me to take care of it?  
  
Jack shook his head. I'll deal with this on me own.  
  
With one last stroke of his fingers, Ronan turned towards the door. Tell me if there are any changes.  
  
Same goes for ye, Jack added.  
  
Hopefully I can get some information from him, but I'm having a difficult time as it is trying to get him to stay awake. But he did take a pretty good knock on the head, so that may take a while.  
  
Jack just nodded and returned to his post by the door as Ronan exited.  
  
  
  
The young man turned toward the voice. Yes, Anamaria?  
  
She looked down at the slumbering boy at her feet. Is this yours?  
  
Erm. . .yes.  
  
At this, Ana rolled her eyes and made her way to the captain's cabin. Ronan took her place and sat down gracefully, reaching out to touch the young man's bandage. Sighing, he realized that he might as well change the dressing now while the other was asleep. Decision made, he rose and retrieved his materials from last night. When he returned, he gently placed the boy's head in his lap and began untying the bandage. It was while he was washing the cut that it happened.  
  
Where am I? It was a soft whisper, barely audible. And when Ronan drew back, he found brilliant emerald orbs gazing calmly back at him.  
  
You're on the Black Pearl; the most feared pirate ship in the Caribbean, Ronan replied, continuing with his work.  
  
  
  
Because I saved you. Last night.  
  
You. . .you what? This inquiry was even softer than the ones before.  
  
Saved you. From those men who were going to-  
  
What happened to them? Where are they? This was almost urgent.  
  
You won't have to worry about them, anymore. They're dead, Ronan growled.  
  
At this, the dark-haired boy seemed to freeze, and Ronan decided to change the subject.  
  
Do you, er, have any family here?  
  
Not anymore, I don't. Seeing as how they are apparently dead.  
  
Ronan ceased all movement, gazing down in bewilderment at the young man below him.  
  
Sensing his confusion, the young man continued. Second cousins. We came over here with their father years ago, and he died soon after. Since then. . . he shrugged.  
  
I, um, well. . . Ronan had no idea what to say in a situation such as this.  
  
Don't be sorry, the boy grinned. I'm just disappointed that I could never do it myself. Anyhow, are you almost done up there?  
  
Ronan forced his hands back into action as the other continued to talk animatedly.  
  
What's your name?  
  
  
  
Ah. I'm. . . There was a long pause. Actually, I can't remember who I am. The boy shook his newly bandaged head gently, wincing. That's odd.  
  
Earlier you told me your name was Rain.  
  
Really? I'm sure that's not it. After another confused pause, But I like it. Rain it is.  
  
Ronan blinked. Alright. Well, I'm all done up here. If you can stand, we can get something to eat. The blonde decided to keep the knowledge of Rain's family to himself for a short while.  
  
I'm up for that. Rain pushed himself to a sitting position with a little difficulty.  
  
Would you like some help? Ronan offered as he himself stood.  
  
No, thank you. I can get it. Rain slowly got to his feet, swaying slightly. Ronan attempted to steady the young man, but noted that Rain shied away from his touch, albeit discreetly.  
  
The boy was much quieter as they walked to the kitchens, and Ronan wondered at this sudden change.  
  
Jack opened his eyes at the creak of a floorboard to find Epsilon getting out of bed, the sheet wrapped around her trembling frame.  
  
What're ye doin', luv?  
  
Epsilon froze and turned to look at him. She had been trying to leave. Actually, she was going to jump out of the window and swim off. But now, it seemed, her plans had been ruined. But then. . .  
  
she said quietly.  
  
Jack frowned. And why would ye be doin' that?  
  
She was puzzled by his question. How could he not know? She was dirty. Tainted. Ruined. She did not deserve to be in the presence of a man such as himself. How could she ever have thought otherwise?  
  
During her musings, Jack had drawn close to her. When he placed a hand upon her cheek, he saw fear in her eyes. A fear he had hoped had been driven away days past. But now, Jack saw it. And this was the opportune moment.  
  
If that's what ye want, luv, I'll take ye back.  
  
Epsilon looked up at him.  
  
On one condition.  
  
Epsilon's violet eyes widened and then dropped. What could he want from her? Thoughts whirled through her mind, each more terrible than the last. But if she wanted to get home. . .  
  
What would you ask of me? she managed to choke out, dreading the answer.  
  
Tell me of yer past. All of it.  
  
Epsilon bit her lip. She understood exactly what he wanted to know. But while telling him would only disgust him further, he would then let her leave. And, after all, the damage had already been done. He would never want her now. Epsilon chased those thoughts around for a bit, trying to find some way out. Trying to weigh every possible outcome.  
  
And then she opened her mouth.  
  
Taimat: That's it! Pleased read and review!  
  
Jack: Hmm. Rushed much?


	18. In which her past is revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own Epsilon, Ronan, Giselle, Aurnen, and Rain.

- - - - - - -  
Epsilon sighed. I will tell you then.

She paused for a moment more, wondering where to begin. You already know of my life up until the point where the rumrunners landed. I told you that when they first landed, I hid from them, but I was unexpectedly discovered by Art. He happened upon me one night when I was sleeping on the island. I had gotten sick, and I could not bear to move, even with the rocking of the sea. He was alone when he found me, and he placed his cloak over me. I obviously could not move very much, and so he found me easily only a few hours later. He brought me food and a book to read while I regained my health. I told him where I had come from and how I had been surviving. He seemed fascinated, and he came to visit me when he could to offer company.

A day or two later, he told me that he and his crew would be leaving the island, but that he would likely return again in the future. He also warned me. . . Epsilon's voice broke, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. He warned me never to approach any of his crew under any circumstances. I agreed, and for the next few years, I stayed well away from every rumrunner except for Art, who was always kind to me.

Up until this point, Epsilon had been looking at Jack as she spoke, but now she dropped her eyes, leaning against the wall by the door. One year, the rumrunners landed, and I waited on the island until nightfall, eager to see Art. But he never came. I. . .I snuck close to the camp that night, but I could not find him.

I was worried. He had never before been absent at a landing. And so I approached the camp. My concern for Art drove away his warning in my mind, and I entered their camp demanding to know where Art was. The men, they. . .

She paused once more, shuddering from her place against the wall, but Jack did not leave the bed. He would not stop her words. They needed to be said.

The men laughed, saying that Art was far beneath the sea, and. . .and I wouldn't need to worry my pretty little head about him any more. Epsilon's eyes vanished in a long blink. They reached for me then, and I remembered Art's warning much too late.

Again Epsilon tried to find words, and Jack waited, his entire body tense.

There were five of them on shore that night, and. . . Her next words were so soft that Jack had to strain in order to hear them. . . .they took turns with me.

Epsilon spared a glance at the captain then and saw only his anger and disgust. She looked away again, trembling. She had known that this would happen. I tried to run. Really, I did. But. . but they. . . Epsilon's voice left her as she gave up her attempt to lessen Jack's disgust for her.

The girl slid to the floor, crying softly. I. . .I know that I must repulse you, but if you will only let me leave, I promise that I will go far from you and will burden you with my presence no longer.

She sat unmoving, listening to the silence of the room, eyes cast down. There was a soft creak as Jack stood, and Epsilon closed her eyes as he neared her, too afraid to meet the gaze that she knew would be waiting for her. The captain stopped in front of her, and she began trembling once more as he crouched down.

came the steady voice, I'll not let ye go.

Epsilon wept openly now. If Jack would not release her, what was she to do? Why would he keep her here? Horrible images flashed before her, and she frantically pushed them all away. Jack had been so kind to her. Surely he would not harm her now. . . But now he knew the truth. He knew how tainted, how dirty, how disgusting she was. She was not worth his kindness, and she deserved anything he could do to her.

Sil, look at me.

It was with a silent resignation to her fate that Epsilon raised her head, and she was no less than shocked to notice that there was no malice or disgust in her captain's eyes.

Ye don't disgust me. Ye never did, and I suspect ye never could. I've told ye time and again that I'll not hurt ye. Epsilon was silenced by a tanned finger placed gently over her lips.

But nor will I let ye go.

Jack stared intently at her before continuing in perfect English, I will show you, Epsilon, that you are worth more than you ever deemed possible. Your torture was not your doing, and you are not to blame. I hereby promise to help you heal and to keep you safe, for as long as you'll have me.

Epsilon sat in shock for a moment, violet eyes wide. And then she burst into tears.

And Jack held her.

- - - - - - -  
A/N: Goodness, it has been a long time, hasn't it? But I think I have, at long last, found my muse again. And while I've been gone, it seems that FF has gone crazy. . . I guess I'm not supposed to do individual review responses any more, so a big thank you to all those who have reviewed this story. Reading them again really got me writing. And so, to any who might read this story again, please do review! It really makes a difference.


	19. In which Rain meets the Captain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own my original character.

- - - - - - -

She had cried herself to sleep again.

Jack lifted her gently and placed her upon the bed once more, making sure she was well covered. He then proceeded to dig around in his cabin, looking for an extra set of clothes, seeing as how Epsilon was currently without.

With a triumphant grin at finding what he was looking for, the captain folded said items and placed them on the table near the bed. But this grin soon faded as other matters weighed heavily on his mind.

- - - - - - -

Rain sat somewhat uneasily at the table, trying to avoid eye contact with the young man opposite him. So, what now?

Ronan shifted, brushing hair away from his eyes. Well, do you have anywhere you can go?

The dark-haired boy was silent for a moment, lost in thought. I don't know. At this he glanced up quickly before averting his eyes once more, a subtle flush staining his cheeks. I. . .I mean, I can't really think of one, but I suppose-Then ye'll stay here.

Rain's head jerked up. He hadn't even heard another approach. The pirate sauntered through the doorway, kohl-rimmed eyes sizing up the boy in front of him. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate, he announced with a saucy grin. I do hope ye'll enjoy yer stay here.I. . .my. . .what? Rain could only give a confused blink.

Well, ye said it yerself, mate. Ye got nowhere t' go. And as it appears that Ronan here has taken quite the liking to ye, I'm sure we can find some use for ye. He finished this statement with a wink that caused the blond to bury his face in his hands.

Captain. . . Ronan groaned.

No worries, luv. Jack's grin grew wider. I'll behave meself. The captain then sat down next to a very flustered Rain.

Yer name's Rain, right?

Rain, thinking it best to agree, gave a small nod.

Well, Rain, what did ye do before ye came to be on the greatest pirate ship in the Caribbean?

Assuming the captain wanted to determine what use he would be to the ship and her crew, Rain answered accordingly. I was apprenticed to a tailor.A tailor! Jack replied happily. Well, we don't have one o' those, mate. I think ye'll fit in quite nicely. He extended his hand, and Rain took it, somewhat hesitantly. Welcome aboard the Pearl, mate.

Jack stood then, and fixed Ronan with a hard stare. I need the crew back on board. We need t' leave as soon as possible.

Ronan returned the stare, the two communicating much more than was said. I'll see it done, Captain.

And then the captain grinned, appearing jovial once again. And now, I believe I'll let the new couple be. He winked again, causing another groan from Ronan, and scurried off.

Rain could only stare at the door with wide eyes. Is he. . .always like that?

- - - - - - -

Jack strode back to his cabin, all teasing now gone from his features. He mind was set on other things, but he quickly removed the telltale scowl when he realized that his Sil was awake.

Jack's step faltered briefly as he realized what he had just thought. His Sil? When had she become his Sil? He quickly regained his composure, pushing that thought to the back of his mind. She needed him now. He could question his word choice later.

You left. She spoke softly and did not raise her eyes to him.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, slowly, so as not to startle her. Only for a moment, luv. Went to see Ronan. e's found himself a friend.

The briefest of smiles tugged at Epsilon's lips, and Jack sighed. He wished he could see her smile again.

I had been hoping that he would, Epsilon murmured.

Ah. So ye knew, luv.Of course I did! Epsilon raised her violet eyes at last. Woman's intuition.

Jack grinned and tapped her lightly on the nose. Of course ye did, luv. But ye should be sleeping now.

Epsilon gave a weak nod before slowly reaching out to place her own hand upon the darker one closest to her. And at this simple action, Jack's heart fluttered, and he nearly gasped at the sensation. He could barely hear her next words above the pounding in his ears.

Will you sit with me? Until I fall asleep? Epsilon's gaze was focused upon their joined hands, so she did not see the gentle smile that Jack gave her, but she did see his hand turn over to softy envelop her own.

Of course I will, luv.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Yes, yes, more fluffiness. Couldn't help it. This is supposed to be a romance, after all. But anywho, please read and review people! Reviews are always appreciated.


	20. In which some obstacles are overcome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, including, but not limited to, PotC, Johnny Depp, Jack, Elizabeth, the Black Pearl, the island, the sea, yadda yadda. . . I do, however, own my original character.

- - - - - - -

The sun was rising at last, come to help chase away the nightmarish darkness that had reflected the thoughts of several aboard the Pearl.

Jack stood at the helm, watching it rise, taking comfort in the fact that at least something was going as it should.

Ronan and Rain had left for shore not long ago to gather both the crew and Rain's tailoring supplies. Jack now waited patiently for their return. Or at least he appeared to be waiting patiently. He was tormented by thoughts of revenge.

Well, perhaps not tormented. He was rather enjoying himself. But he could not decide which punishment he would like to see carried out the most.

Jack was not a bloodthirsty man, but maybe this one time he could make an exception. Maybe this one time he could make an exception for the one responsible for his Sil's recent suffering.

Giselle.

Jack growled deep in his throat. Giselle had set the twins upon his Sil. His innocent Sil who no more deserved Giselle's wrath than Giselle deserved Jack's mercy.

When he at last saw the blond wench board the Pearl, it was all he could do to rein in his anger enough not to jump down and tear her heart out through her throat. Provided that she had one. The Pearl, sensing his distress, rocked soothingly beneath him, and Jack sighed. His Pearl was with him, at least.

Looking back toward the deck, he saw Ronan and Rain board, and the young blond gave a subtle nod to his captain. Everyone had returned, then.

The familiar hustle and bustle soon erupted as the Pearl was readied to make way, and Ronan came striding up to the helm, Rain trailing close behind.

Get me Anamaria, Jack growled, though Ronan knew the tone was not directed at him.

You know what you're doing, then? When he got no response, Ronan gave Jack a small nod before turning and heading back to the deck.

The Pearl had put a fair amount of distance between herself and the coast by the time Anamaria reached Jack's side.

Hold her steady, was his only command before he strode purposefully toward the wench currently defiling his Pearl with her presence.

Giselle turned when she heard footsteps behind her only to find herself with a sword pressed firmly against her throat. At its other end stood a nearly livid Jack Sparrow.

Give me a reason, he snarled, pushing Giselle closer toward the rail. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run ye through right now.

Giselle only gulped against the blade, seemingly unable to answer.

Why? Why'd ye hurt Epsilon? Yer bone was with me. She did nothin' to ye. The end of every sentence was punctuated by another step forward, and soon Giselle was pressed against the rail, eyes wide.

By now, the pair had attracted the attentions of the entire crew, and the Pearl sat motionless in the water.

But Jack was not finished. Nothing t' say? Per'aps I should cut out yer tongue, wench, so there'll be a reason for silence.

Giselle gasped softly, along with some of the crew. It was not often that Jack was so enraged, and it was an arresting sight, to say the least.

Jack was completely still, debating which part to cut first, when a soft call came from behind him.

The captain closed his eyes briefly, though he did not lower his sword. he murmured.

What are you doing?

Jack glared at the woman in front of him, baring his teeth in a way that made him look only more feral, more dangerous. This wench has done nothing but arm ye since she came on board. I'm only doin' what should've been done sooner.

A trembling hand was placed on his sword arm, and he turned to face a frightened Epsilon. She was dressed in the outfit he had chosen for her - a dark pair of breeches and a white shirt of his own - and she stared up at him with pain and confusion.

She sent them, Sil. It was her doing.All the same, I would not see her killed, Jack. He reluctantly allowed her to lower his sword. Two wrongs do not make a right, she quoted with a sad smile.

Jack sighed, still brimming with barely suppressed rage. What would ye have me do?

Sil was silent for a moment. You can let her swim back to shore. We shall not harm her, Epsilon fixed the woman with a cold stare, but nor shall we assist her.

Jack only nodded, turning to Epsilon with a small smile on his face. Ye're more merciful than I, luv, but I'll do as ye wish. When there was no movement on deck, Jack whirled to face his crew. Ye heard the lass! Get this wench off me ship!

Several of the crew members, among whom were Ronan and Gibbs, who had actually taken a bit of a liking to the violet-eyed young woman, rushed forward to comply.

Giselle shrieked as she was unceremoniously tossed overboard, and Epsilon dropped to her knees on the deck. Jack's eyes widened, and he turned to the still-staring crew, Take er out to sea! before bending and picking up Epsilon. Let's get ye back to me cabin, luv. The captain spared a glance at Anamaria at the helm, but she only waved him on, indicating that she would see to it that the Pearl ran smoothly. Jack gave her an appreciative nod before entering his cabin and kicking the door closed.

Once inside, Jack sat the girl gently upon his bed and moved to sit at her feet, trying to meet Epsilon's gaze. She was completely still, and Jack laid one hand on her knee.

Sil? Look at me, luv.

When she did, Jack could see only the pain in her eyes. Why, Jack?

The captain blinked. Why what, luv?Why would. . .why would she. . .do such a thing?

Jack sighed. She's jealous, luv.Jealous? Of what?Do ye want the truth?

Epsilon stared back at him, full of confusion. Of course I do.She's jealous of you, Sil. She saw that I was spendin' more time with you than with er. I guess she was trying to make ye think ye weren't worth me time. Jack laid his other hand upon Epsilon's knee as well. And I do hope she hasn't succeeded.

Epsilon had begun trembling once again, and Jack sighed. He only hoped that his Sil had not been broken too badly.

What is it, luv?I was ruined before you ever knew me, Jack! Epsilon exclaimed suddenly. She had to make him understand. She had to make him see that she would never be good enough for him. For anyone. . .

Jack stood then and sat next to her. Epsilon didn't quite know what to expect, but she most certainly did not expect to be pulled gently into the pirate captain's lap. It was only after his arms had already wound about her, pulling her close, that she fully realized what was happening.

No! You cannot touch me! You cannot possibly want to touch me!Sil, listen to me. Jack's voice was soft, though his hold was as tight as ever. I can, and I do. Though, if ye'd stop fighting me, this would be a lot easier.

Epsilon did stop struggling, but she remained tense in Jack's grip.

Sil, I won't hurt ye. How can I make ye believe that?I. . .I do believe you, Captain. It's just. . .so very difficult. Epsilon ended her sentence with a soft sigh.

One of Jack's hands had begun idly stroking its way through her hair, and Epsilon wanted so badly to relax into his touch. But she could not. She was not worthy to be touched by him.

Sil, I'm going to ask ye a very important question now, and ye must answer me truthfully.

Epsilon only tensed further at this, and she closed her eyes, unable to look at her captain, yet unable to look anywhere else.

Did you, at any time, ever wish to be raped?

Epsilon's head jerked up, mouth gaping. She stared into Jack's eyes, trying to determine if he was really serious.

Of course not!And ye fought em every time, right, luv? With all ye had?Of course I did!Ye did all ye could to prevent being taken against yer will - somethin' ye never wanted in the first place.Yes, Captain, Epsilon pleaded. I tried. Really I did. But I couldn't. . .they-

She was silenced once again by Jack's finger against her lips.

Then I fail t' see how any of this is yer fault, Sil.Because it's not my fault!

Jack smiled softly, as Epsilon seemed to have effectively shocked herself into silence.

And ye can hardly be blamed for what's not yer fault, aye?

Epsilon could not move her widened gaze from Jack's. She merely whispered, It's not my fault.

Somehow, Jack had broken through Epsilon's shield of guilt and self-hatred. And Epsilon could not help but be broken by him.

Jack sighed then and gently pulled Epsilon closer to press against him, hoping she could feel the warmth of his body, feel the beating of his heart. Her arms were trapped between them, but both of her hands clutched tightly at his shirt, holding on as a cornerstone of her world was abruptly pulled from her, leaving the rest of her self-perception tottering dangerously.

It's not my fault, Epsilon murmured yet again.

No, Sil. It isn't. And it never was. Epsilon let her head rest against Jack's shoulder as she lay in his embrace, and Jack's hand begain lazily stroking her hair once again.

After a while, Jack decided to get Epsilon into bed and asleep, as she was decidedly more calm now, but when he moved, she did not relinquish her hold upon him. Epsilon's world had just been turned upside-down, but Jack. . .Jack was constant. He was warm and solid against her, and she would not let go for fear of losing herself completely.

Carefully, somewhat nervous to see her reaction, Jack lay them both down, one arm still wrapped about Epsilon's waist. She blinked tiredly up at him, as though surprised to find him still there.

You. . .you'll not leave me?Ye know I won't. Jack drew the blanket up over them both, and Epsilon only gave a small sigh. Sleep now, Sil. I'll be here when ye wake.

Apparently satisfied, Epsilon closed her eyes and, finally, relaxed. Jack stayed awake for some time, just watching her, but the two of them had been tried enormously by recent events, and he soon followed her in sleep.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Alright. One more chapter done, and it's so much longer than my other ones! Please tell me what you all think. I thrive on reviews!


End file.
